Things That Come In The NIght
by The Watch Stander
Summary: Complete!- Trip's world is about to change, what surprise is he in for! Bring a hanky! Thanks to all who stayed with this!
1. Default Chapter

**              Things That Come In The Night**

The Watch Stander 

Drama/friendship etc PG13 

Paramount Owns Enterprise and all of its crew. The wonderful interpretation of these characters is owned by the cast of Enterprise. The fun of writing this story about these characters is owned by me and is no way intended to infringe on any of these rights and is done without payment or profit on my part.

**AN**: I originally planned on writing another follow up to Similitude, but since everyone is doing stories about that episode I decided to work on this idea I had instead. This will probably be another long story, but if you all don't mind I'll try and finish it before Christmas! (No trips to Europe on the horizon!)

I get the most enjoyment out of writing these when I find out there are people that actually read them and like them! So thank you to all again that review stories and leave nice thoughts behind. 

On with the story!

                                                      ****************************

Trip cursed for the 3rd time, when his sweaty palm slipped off the wrench he was using and caused him to hit his already skinned knuckles against the wall.

"Son of a Bitch!" he shouted to no one since he was alone working in the Jeffries tube. 

The plasma relay's conduits were acting up again and needed to be purged, so he had volunteered and used the rest of his crew elsewhere on other easier repairs. It was one of the reasons his crew respected him so much, he was never one to ask them to do something that he wouldn't do. 

He wiped the perspiration from his forehead and leaned back against the wall. Taking a deep breath to dispel his anger he thought about all the repairs that had been accomplished this week. Repairs that would have taken a month to complete at a Starfleet repair station. His crew was the best, but those repairs didn't get done without cost. Fourteen-hour days had taken its toll on him and he knew it. Exhaustion was his reward when he dragged himself into his quarters every night, long after the rest of the day shift from the bridge was fast asleep. A pair of bleary blue eyes with dark circles below them greeted him each morning when he looked in the mirror.

This morning he had sent his engineering report to the Captain. If he expected accolades from Archer for his team's fast work, he was disappointed, for the captain just breezed by it like it was nothing. Trip found himself angered by the Captain's attitude and slightly bewildered. Before they had entered, the Expanse Jon had always praised his crew on exceptional work that was done ahead of schedule, but not now. Jon no longer had time to waste it seemed on that or time to spend with Trip watching water polo or even having a beer together. It left Trip feeling empty inside, it seemed he was no longer important to Jon. The friendship they had meant nothing now. Where as before Archer had treated him like a brother all he received now was cold indifference.

Trip sneezed suddenly and wiped his nose with his hand having once more forgotten a hanky. Another consequence of being so exhausted was that he had caught a cold last week. It was one virus mankind couldn't cure with all their technology and new medicines. Phlox had given him something to mask it, but it really was up to Trip's own immune system to purge it from his body and that took time and rest, neither of which he had. It left him feeling totally wiped out by the end of his 14hour shifts. 

Wearily he looked at his timepiece and seeing the time 22:00 he realized that he had exceeded his 14hours and now he really must get some sleep before coming back tomorrow to do it all over again. He reluctantly looked at the remaining conduit and decided it could wait till the morning when he wasn't so tired. 

_I really need some down time before I drop_!

In the end, he left his tools there and headed for his quarters not even stopping in the mess for something to eat. In the morning, he would have a big breakfast to make up for it, and there was always lunchtime when Malcolm came by and forced him to take a lunch break with him. Trip smiled when he thought about the stiff limey and how he had made it a crusade to see to it that Trip ate lunch everyday.  

_He's becoming a mother hen!_

Nevertheless, Trip appreciated his concern; especially the support Reed had given him after the death of his sister. Where Jon had ignored Trip, Malcolm had rallied to his side even going with him to visit the place where his sister had been killed. It meant a lot to Trip that someone cared enough to go with him. Jon had been too busy with Starfleet and the Vulcans. It was the beginning of the end of their friendship, after that nothing was the same. Jon became driven even more so than Trip. Somewhere along the line, Trip had allowed his anger and hatred for the Xindi to cool slightly, but Jon seemed to become obsessed with his own agenda and it didn't include being friends. 

Shaking off these bad thoughts he tried to clear his mind like T'Pol had taught him. Thinking about the Vulcan brought some pleasant thoughts. She had changed from being seemingly cold and distant to someone he could trust. After all, she too had come to help him when called upon by Phlox. Trip's recent late hours had prevented him from meeting with her at night to learn more techniques to relax, but the previous sessions had helped him a lot and he appreciated it.

Finally arriving at his quarters, he opened the door and once inside he stripped off his filthy uniform and underclothes and headed for the shower. The warm water would help open his sinuses and relax his body. He hated going to bed dirty, it made him feel worse in the morning.

Once he was dried off, he found his clean night pants and went right to bed. His head wasn't on the pillow more than two minutes when he was fast asleep. 

                                   ****************************

The corridors of Enterprise were quiet, as the ship made its way through the unknown area of space know as the Expanse. Outside the view ports a small ghostly entity suddenly appeared. It sped toward the ship and entered an open conduit making its way into the ship. Nothing stopped it so it was free to roam throughout the ship and the first place it headed was the air conduits that lead to the sleeping quarters of the crew. It had detected their life signs and was immediately attracted there.

One by one, it sped through the filters stopping at each room to sense the feelings of the occupants and when it didn't find what it wanted it quickly sped on. 

Most of the crew was quickly rejected, but it paused when it reached the captain's quarters. The small entity let it itself into his room and hovered over the sleeping man. It was about to probe the human's mind further looking for what it wanted, when Porthos came awake and started to bark. The entity left swiftly thru the filter and the dog shushed by its awakened master settled down once more now that the threat was gone.

Again, the small entity made its way thru the filters and once more found a promising occupant. It floated downward and hovered over the sleeping form. Once detecting what it wanted it allowed itself to enter the mind of the human. The sleeping form never realizing what was happening slept on.

                                         *******************

Trip was in the middle of a nightmare, one where the Ossirians had boarded the ship and had him trapped in engineering. He tried to fight them off but they kept coming at him no matter how many he knocked down with the pipe he held as a weapon. There was no one there to help him so he fought on alone till several of them came at him at once. Trip's heart was racing, he was going to die and no one had come to help him! Before they reached him however, the scene before him changed and the ocean appeared with water softly licking at his feet when a wave broke on the sandy shore where he stood. He couldn't understand what had happened, but he felt his racing heart start to slow as his body wound down from the flow of adrenaline and fear that had filled him only moments before. 

His peripheral vision caught sight of someone walking down the shore towards him and he turned to try and see who it was. The figure was a woman with a flowing dress made of loose strands of material that hid nothing of her body as the wind gently blew the material around her. 

His thoughts were immediately of T'Pol.

 The woman's features became much clearer as she came toward him. Something in him ached with disappointment when he realized it wasn't T'Pol, but the long flowing pale hair and large light blue eyes captured his gaze and held it. The woman was so graceful and so beautiful to watch, her every stride and movement was slow and sensuous. Trip couldn't take his eyes off her.

Finally, she stopped two feet away from him and he could see that the material around her was transparent as well. Her body was perfectly formed and he found himself staring at her. A glow seemed to radiate around her, softly highlighting her features and making her seem unreal. Trip found it hard to believe that someone so lovely could exist.

"Who are you?" he finally managed to ask.

She smiled and he was lost in that smile. Her words came into his head unspoken, softly sensuous, "Does it matter? You wanted me here and I came," 

 She slowly walked to him, every move an invitation and he could feel himself wanting her to come closer. It seemed to take only seconds and then she was in his arms. Slowly she titled her head and closed her eyes as she kissed him sending shocks through his body as if he'd never been kissed before. He hungrily kissed her back and before he knew it they were lying on the soft sand undressed where she continued to softly kiss him all over sending shivers through his body and feelings like he'd never experienced before.

 It was so sensual that it became almost painful, but he pulled her to him and they continued to make love until he was satiated and unable to move. 

Trip felt himself almost floating as if his body had become weightless. The woman's beautiful face looked down into his from above him and she caressed his face with her hand. Slowly she kissed his lips lightly then a peaceful feeling washed over Trip as his eyelids closed and he slowly fell into a pool of gentle nothingness.

The entity slowly left the sleeping man's body and drifted back up and into the air duct and was gone...

Trip didn't move the rest of the night until he was finally awakened by his alarm at 06:00 the following morning.

 It took a long time for him to realize that it was his alarm going off and he had to go back on duty in an hour. 

His eyes opened slowly and exhaustion enveloped him as he remembered his dream.

_It was so real_, but he knew he must have been dreaming for he was still wearing his night pants and none of the covers were disturbed. 

Taking a deep breath, he dragged himself out of bed and went to take a shower.

_I'll have to speak to Phlox about that medication he's giving me. It's really too powerful_!

However, he didn't regret having the dream, for it had left him feeling at peace, similar to the way he felt after attending one of T'Pol's sessions. The only negative was that he was so very tired and was having trouble waking up.

_I feel so groggy!_

 Somehow, he managed to get dressed and left quickly for his shift. His nose started to run just before he left, so this time he remembered his hanky stuffing it in his uniform pocket before he went out the door. 

                                   **************************

Trip ended up skipping breakfast and instead drinking 3 cups of coffee to offset the exhaustion. His head and nose were now clogged and he had a headache as well.

_Great! Tired as well as sick,_ he mumbled to himself.

To make matters worse, he would have to skip lunch to attend one of Archer's briefings about ship wide efficiency! 

_I should have had breakfast!_

 It was strange though; he wasn't hungry and attributed it to having a cold. He always lost his appetite when he was sick.

The only good news today was that his engineering department's repair efficiency was up by a factor of 50 percent.

"I dare you to complain about that Capt'n!" he smirked.

It was mostly due to the long 14 hour days he had personally put in for the past two weeks, but he wasn't going to tell the Captain that. Why bother?

He knew Archer would probably not even mention it. Somewhere deep inside though, it hurt, for the loss of their friendship had left an empty spot in Trip and no amount of work was every going to fill that void. 

Trip sighed wearily and went to the Jeffries tube to finish his delayed job on the remaining plasma conduit. It would take his mind off his unhappiness and his self-pity for a short while at least. 

As he worked, he thought about his dream from last night. It had been such a shock to awaken and find that something that felt so real hadn't actually happened. He could still remember the feeling of having the woman so close and the sensuous feelings she had aroused in him. It felt like the best sex he had ever experienced.

_I really need some R&R. It's pretty sad that I have to conjure up women in my dreams to relieve my loneliness._

Before this, he had dreamt of a certain pointed eared Vulcan that invaded his dreams for a short while. But that had never gone beyond a kiss before he woke up. He smiled sadly, how he wished that it had.

_It's never gonna happen, so get over it! She's not interested in you!_

He told himself for the hundredth time and putting it out of his mind continued to empty the conduit.

                                       ********************

Archer was in his ready room at his desk when his door chimed. 

"Come in."

The door opened and T'Pol entered gracefully managing to position herself in front of him with very few strides. Archer was always amazed by this and how different the Vulcan woman before him now was compared to 8 weeks ago before they entered the Expanse. 

_She seems...Much softer, not as hard as before. Must be the new clothes and the way she wears her hair…Something_

He quickly tried to get his mind back on the present.

_"Yes," _he waited.

"Captain, we have come across an ion trail from a small ship. Ensign Mayweather thinks it could be a cargo ship or a trader vessel." 

Archer thought about the implications before answering. "How old is the trail?"

"About a week, we should overtake it in the same amount of time."  

"It would be beneficial to ask someone a few questions about this area of space. We have been lucky so far, not many people are aware of the Xindi's attack on us. It wouldn't hurt to get information," Archer replied as he rubbed his chin with his hand, still thinking of possible unforeseen consequences that doing so might create.

"We could tell him we are explorers and looking for new trade routes. It would probably pass as a reasonable explanation for our presence here," she agreed.   

"Let's go ahead with it and keep an eye out for the trader, we can always change our minds and not make contact." 

T'Pol approved of the Captain's caution; it was a new aspect of him that had appeared suddenly after the attack on Earth. He was also more driven, where as before he had been impulsive and reckless. There were however, consequences of this new attitude, for he no longer smiled or seemed to relax. Archer also never appeared to make time for any recreation. Even Commander Tucker had been excluded from spending time with the Captain. Both of them had shown the strain in different ways.

In the past weeks, the Captain had made demands on both her and Commander Tucker to find answers where there weren't any. Archer came across as cold and ruthless. Especially after the incident with Rajin, the spy he had brought on board. Both she and Commander Tucker had been injured as a consequence of that decision. The Captain never apologized, just acted like it never happened.   

He was even harder on the engineer, seeming to treat him as just another officer. Commander Tucker had silently accepted his new role and lack of friendship from the captain, but she could tell that he was hurt by it. When Phlox had asked her to help the commander to relax so he could sleep, she couldn't refuse. She owed the commander, for he had helped her in the past.

This situation with Archer being so indifferent to his crew wasn't good, but there was nothing she could do for now. She nodded to the Captain and swiftly left his ready room.

Archer watched her leave then once more went back to scrolling through the information before him on the monitor. Hoping today would be the one where they obtained information as to the whereabouts of the Xindi and their hidden weapon.

                                       *******************

The briefing room was almost full when Trip arrived for the meeting that Archer had set up. Efficiency was important, especially with their being so far out in space well away from sources of supplies and replacement parts. The engineers themselves rebuilt most of engineering's equipment. Other parts were made up as needed from scratch. Trip had made sure he downloaded all part specs for Enterprise before he left Earth. No one knew how long this mission would take and being in hostile space without replacement parts would be suicidal.

Noticing a chair way in the back of the room near a view port, he headed for it. He was too tired to make small talk with everyone and it would give him a place to sit out of sight. 

 Archer arrived several minutes later and gave a small speech on the progress into the Expanse and general information of their mission. Even to Trip he sounded obsessed and driven not like the man he had known for ten years. It was a side of Jon that Trip really didn't like and was glad that his own hatred and anger had been put into perspective. It was still there, but thanks to his sessions with T'Pol, he had it under control, most of the time. The nightmares were another story, but even they came less often and were no longer just about Earth's attack and the death of his sister. Mostly they were about Enterprise being attacked with him having to fight off several invaders by himself always waking up before being killed by them. Fortunately, last night had been an exception and his mind had rescued him in time by giving him another dream to replace his nightmare. It was thinking of that dream that reminded him he was suppose to see Phlox about the medication he was taking. Making a mental note, he decided to do it tomorrow for there was plenty of work he had to do today before his shift ended. 

He was staring out the view port as one by one the different departments gave their reports. It became a monotone of noise that filled the background as his headache continued to throb and he found himself wishing, 

_If I could just put my aching head... _

Suddenly realizing his name was being called, he quickly stood up and started to read off his report from his padd.

Archer listened and just as Trip had predicted, the increase in productivity went unnoticed by Jon. T'Pol however locked her eyes on Trip as if she was now aware why he hadn't been to any more sessions with her. It was disconcerting, so when he finished giving his report, he quickly sat down, once more inconspicuous. His attention drawn back to the view of space outside the view port, lost in his thoughts once more, his eyes slowly grew heavy.

 Sometime later, there was a buzz of noise around him and then quiet when he came slowly awake and realized he must have dozed off sometime during the briefing. Finding everyone had left, he started to get up and became aware that someone was sitting across from him, staring. A pair of intense green eyes bore into his. Trip turned red with embarrassment when he saw who it was.

"Keeping you up, Commander?" 

Trip looked sheepish as he stammered, "Must be my cold medication. Kinda makes yah drowsy." It sounded weak even to him.  

The face before Trip had held a stern expression before, now it softened just a little. A hint of the old Archer was now present there. 

"You've had that cold for over a week now, how come you're not over it?"

Trip's jaw almost dropped open, _how did he know I had a cold that long?_

Jon smiled slightly as he read Trip's mind,"I saw you coughing and blowing your nose while I was in engineering last week."   

Trip was shocked even more, "I didn't know you were there!"

Archer finally did smile, "I see a lot of things that go on, after all, that's why they pay me the big money to be Captain." 

Trip just stared at Archer. Was Jon going to start joking with him after all these weeks of coldness and implied indifference? It was too much for the engineer to absorb with his head aching so badly. 

 He took a deep breath, "It won't happen again, Capt'n, I'm real sorry. "

Archer looked at the exhausted man before him. Trip looked ill and somehow Jon managed to push aside the mission, with its need for an alert engineer for a moment, and try to be the friend that Trip needed now. 

Archer looked earnest, "You're exhausted, Trip, anyone can see that. I'm not here to reprimand you for falling asleep. I don't want you killing yourself by overworking. Take the time to get well." 

He almost smiled as he continued to stare at Trip trying to see if the younger man understood that it was an order as well as a suggestion.  

Trip was overwhelmed by this sudden interest; he started to get up, very much aware of Jon's intense stare. It was unnerving, this sudden shift from new Archer to old. Trip wasn't able to handle it in his condition.  

"I'll try, Capt'n." Trip really wanted to leave; this was too much for him.

Archer now realized that he was making the man before him uncomfortable and somehow that hurt. Somewhere they had lost that closeness they use to have and Archer wasn't sure when it had happened. He nodded and watched as Trip quickly exited the room leaving Jon wondering where he had gone wrong in his handling of Trip.                      

Once out of the room Trip leaned back against the wall in the corridor as the door closed beside him. With his head throbbing now, he took out his hanky to blow his nose hoping to relieve the pressure that had built up in his head. His legs felt like rubber bands.

"Commander!"

Taken by surprise, Trip jumped, for the voice was coming from someone practically standing next to him that he hadn't seen.

_Was there no end of surprises today!_

Malcolm was standing there with a sympathetic look on his face as he watched Trip put away his hanky, having given up on trying to relieve the persistent pain in his head.

"You look like the very devil! Did Archer chew you out?"

The Lt had seen Trip nod off then remain in his seat as the others were leaving, but hadn't been quick enough to get to Trip before Archer had sat down near the engineer. He decided to wait for Trip outside incase the engineer needed a friendly face after the Captain finished with him. Even Reed knew that Archer's new hard attitude was making him blind to the needs of his officers and Trip had been personally affected. 

Trip had been left on his own to deal with the loss of his sister and hadn't been able to get over it. Reed wasn't going to stand by as his friend self-destructed, not if he could help it and he certainly wasn't going to allow Archer to rip Trip apart. 

Trip hesitated, "No, he didn't." Even he couldn't figure out why Jon hadn't chewed his sorry ass out. Maybe he really did look awful, he certainly felt like something the cat dragged in.

Reed read Trip's expression and was satisfied. The Lt wasn't sure exactly what he would have done if Archer had reprimanded Trip, but he knew he would have said something to the Captain later.

"You look like bloody hell, Commander, I think you could use a hot toddy and some lunch." He tried a smile hoping Trip wouldn't argue. 

Trip sighed, "Sounds good, Malcolm, but you better lead me there since my head is killing me."

"Right then, off to lunch it is. Follow me!"

Reed was relieved that Trip hadn't put up a fight, but also worried. The man looked pale as a ghost and he seemed worse than yesterday for his voice was horse as if he was all congested. A visit to sickbay after lunch would be Reed's next suggestion, but first things first. He put a friendly hand on the engineer's shoulder and practically guided him to the mess hall. 

Once there, Trip sat down at a table in the back of the mess that was near a view port. Reed left him there while he went to fetch a cup of hot coffee for Trip as well as some hot lunch. Soup was on the menu today so Reed chose that for both of them. He also took two grilled ham & cheese sandwiches for them as well. When he came back with the tray, Trip was holding his head between his hands. 

"Are you Ok?" he asked concerned now that Trip would need to go to sickbay.

Trip let his hands down, "Hurts like hell," then he saw the tray with the food that Reed was holding, "Sorry, I don't mean to sound like such a whiner, it's just that my head feels like it's in a vice."

That sounded pitiful even to his own ears.

Reed placed the tray down and started to put the food in front of Trip. "Maybe you need to eat something, coffee alone is not considered a healthy diet."

Trip tried to smile and seeing the soup placed in front of him, picked up a spoon and started to sip it. 

"Thanks for getting this. " He said between sips.

 Reed nodded then picked up his own spoon and after watching Trip for a moment started in on his own bowl.

Finally, Reed couldn't keep  his curiosity bottled up any longer.

"What did Archer say to you after the briefing?" He might as well be blunt; if Trip didn't want to answer, he would just say so.

Trip slowly looked up, trying to decide how to explain it. The soup had helped ease the throbbing in his head.

 _Maybe lack of food had been the answer_.

"It was weird, with Jon being so obsessed with finding this weapon lately we just haven't had time to even talk to each other. He just seems so.....cold lately."

Malcolm nodded. "I'll say, really a right bastard at times!" Malcolm had been on the receiving end of Archer's anger a few times as well. 

Trip was surprised by Reed's vehemence, but continued, "He practically ordered me to get well, appears he's known all along that I was working too much." Trip looked down again at his soup. "Didn't think he'd even noticed," he finished softly.

There was hurt behind those last words and Malcolm picked up on it right away. 

"Of course he noticed," Reed said gently, knowing that even the Captain must have taken pity on the exhausted and ill man. He'd have to have been a monster not to. Reed tried to lighten the mood.

 "Who wouldn't notice, you look like bloody hell with a runny nose."

Surprised, Trip looked up suddenly and seeing Reed smiling at him, had to chuckle. "I guess I do, not fooling anyone am I?"

"No, not with that red nose and hoarse voice," Reed shot back. "Finish your soup before it gets cold." 

Trip really smiled now; he was so glad Malcolm was here. There was no need for pretenses or guarded words, Reed understood. Even after Trip had taken out his anger on Reed when Lizzie had been killed, the Lt stood by him. Trip had never apologized for that yet Reed still was his friend. How he wished that a certain other person had been there for him as well. 

Finally pushing away that thought, he sighed and answered, " Yes, mother!"

Reed smiled to himself as he watched the engineer finish the soup then start on the sandwich. 

 Trip was such an easy person to read sometimes and he certainly was very well liked throughout the ship. Malcolm couldn't think of anyone ever saying an unkind word about the Commander. 

_Why then had Archer turned his back on Trip? His best friend!_

 However, that was a whole different can of worms; something that hopefully would be settled and soon when they found the Xindi weapon and destroyed it.

 Reed was personally going to take great pleasure in blowing the weapon up for it would mean the end of a lot of heartache and would put an end to some of the fear they all had.

For now though all he could do was watch out for everyone and be sure they stayed safe on his watch. Especially a certain engineer that sat before him and that was so desperately in need of a friend and some kind words. At least Trip had some of those from his friends and even a certain Vulcan, who had taken an interest in the Commander's well being. Reed found that T'Pol's interest in Trip, had caused a certain amount of jealousy in him at first. For he was the one who had been so interested in T'Pol not Trip, but now Reed was glad that she had offered to help the man before him.

 Trip had been on a path of self-destruction, unable to sleep and consumed by hatred for the Xindi, but thanks to her he seemed to have contained this and was more relaxed.

All things considered it was a hard job watching out for Trip, but someone had to do it and Reed wasn't about to lose one of the few people he considered a friend.

_Yes, Mr., Tucker, I'm going to be your bloody guardian angel if I have to!_

                                      ************************

TBC


	2. Part 2

                         **Things That Come In The Night- PT2**

**AN**: Thanks to all that reviewed and yes, the entity is a central part of the story as you will find out. 

I really have a problem with Archer's new attitude towards Trip and wish that he would still show his friendship even though he's so obsessed with this mission. Anyhow, I thought I would explore that as well in this story. 

  *******************           

Trip & Malcolm left the mess together.

"Thanks for Lunch, Malcolm, I'll catch ya later," Trip said as turned and went down the hall. 

Reed nodded and watched as Trip headed toward engineering. The Commander seemed in better spirits and must have been feeling better. Realizing that he'd done all he could for now, Malcolm left for the armory.

Trip wasn't really looking forward to the rest of his shift, but it was necessary in order to finish the maintenance for the week. It was not going to go away any time soon. He also remembered the Captain's order and knew the two things would be at odds with each other. 

_Of all the times for the Capt'n to take an interest in my health, it has to be now! I gotta get this stuff done, order or no order!_

Fortunately, when he arrived in engineering he found that Lt Hess had reassigned a lot of the work to various engineers while Trip had been in Archer's meeting.

_Bless her!_

Now he only had one task on his list to finish and that meant crawling into the Jeffries tube. Grabbing up his tools he went into the tubes and found the area he needed to repair. It was a blown conduit valve that would need to be soldered as well.

After replacing the valve, he lit up the torch to solder the parts in place. It meant being on his hands and knees as well as being hot and uncomfortable. As he soldered, the heat from the torch made the area warm causing his nose to start running as well as perspiration to drip into his eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he dropped the torch and burnt his fingers in doing so.

 He was however, able to wipe his nose with his hanky, and then the perspiration off his forehead using his sleeve. When he reached for the torch, he had a sudden dizzy spell and quickly made a grab for a hold on anything. His hand grabbed hold of a metal relay that was hanging in front of him and held onto it as the dizziness passed.

_Maybe I better just take a few minutes rest_.

When he removed his hand from the relay, it came away bloody having been cut on the sharp metal edges. Trip was too tired to care as he found his eyelids becoming heavy from the closed atmosphere in the Jeffries tube and the heat that remained from the torch. He leaned back against the wall and before he knew it,  was dozing off.

Everything was quiet until the ship wide alarm went off. Then he found himself running back to engineering and hitting the wall comm button. 

"Tucker to bridge!"

"Commander we need you up here," was the reply from Hoshi," We're under attack!"

"On my way!"

His heart started to race, but he found the weapons locker that Reed had insisted they install in engineering after the event with the Ossirians. Taking out a phase pistol he headed for the lift. It only took minutes to get to the bridge, but when he arrived there, it was in chaos. The ship shook with the pounding from weapons fire and Trip grabbed hold of the railing near the tactical station.

"What's happening?" he shouted out loud.

Reed answered him between firing the plasma cannons. "Someone really doesn't like us," he replied in that clipped British tone he used when under stress.

Trip didn't have time to reply. The sudden sound of a transporter caught his attention. An alien figure suddenly materialized on the upper bridge and fired at them. The shot went wild, but the alien was soon joined by a few more. 

"We're being boarded!," someone yelled.

Trip took cover, drew his weapon, and was soon joined by Malcolm in firing at the new threat. As it developed into a firefight Enterprise shook suddenly from another round of hits from the attacking vessel, causing everyone to lose their footing including the alien boarders.

Archer was just starting to get to his feet by his chair. Trip saw the head of one of the invaders peering up from behind a consol in the back bridge area. The invader's interest was focused on the captain and the only way Trip could get a clear shot at the alien, was to step out in the open.

 It only took Trip a second to position himself in front of Archer and fire at the same time as the alien did. Trip's shot was dead on, but so was the alien's and Trip felt the impact of the blast on his chest. His head snapped back as his whole body lost control and his legs collapsed under him.

 He would have crashed to the floor if it hadn't been for Archer catching him from behind and breaking his fall. As Trip lie on the floor held by Archer, a strange noise suddenly came into his head, similar to what you her in a seashell that is held up to the ear. Taking a deep breath he didn't feel any pain, but he knew he had been hit, for Archer was looking down at him and had a shocked look on his face.

 Trip lifted his hand from his chest and it was covered with blood. A lot of blood. 

Dozens of things he wanted to say to Jon flashed through his mind, but there was no time! He seemed to be falling into a bottomless pit with Archer's voice calling to him as he fell into the darkness....

"Trip!" 

Someone was shaking him and once more, he came back from the darkness and opened his eyes, only to see a very worried look on Jon's face once more. 

"Are you all right?" Archer asked with concern. 

Trip wasn't sure what was going on when he saw where he was, 

_Why am I back in the Jeffries tube?_

 He looked at his hand and it was still covered with blood! It made no sense.

"What's happened?" was all Trip could manage with confusion written all over his face. 

Archer had watched Trip groggily lifted his hand and look at the blood on it.

" You must have cut your hand, " Jon offered in way of an explanation as he put his own hand on Trip's shoulder.  "You gave me a bad moment when I came in here and saw all that blood on your uniform."

Jon's voice became softer, " I thought you were badly hurt."  

Trip remembered cutting his hand before falling asleep. 

_It was just another nightmare!_

He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back against the wall. Finally it all made sense, and he suddenly realized he was probably in trouble with Archer for falling asleep again.

Jon was serious once more as he decided that Trip wasn't badly hurt. "Let's get you to sickbay and take care of that hand."

Trip looked embarrassed, he didn't want to ask, but he had to.

_ Might as well face the music and get it over with._

"Why are you here, Capt'n?" He said it sadly, somehow knowing he was about to be chewed out even though Archer seemed more like his old self.

Archer looked at him for a moment, "It's movie night, Remember? I thought you might like to join T'Pol and I." 

The two men were unaware that they were being watched by an alien entity hovering just beyond them in the shadows. It was the same one from the night before. She had come looking for Trip, who while sleeping would be vulnerable to her entering his dreams. Unfortunately, the other human had shown up and awakened Trip before she could get to him.

 Quickly she sped away unseen, there would be another time.

TBC


	3. Pt 3

                    Things That Come In The Night PT3

Archer helped Trip to his feet. "Let's get you to sickbay, you're beginning to look a little pale."

Trip wasn't going to argue, he still felt lightheaded.

Archer walked with him down the hall, neither man saying anything. 

As they entered sickbay, they were greeted by the usual jovial smile of their resident doctor.

"Ah, It's Mr. Tucker, again! He empathized the last word since Trip was his most frequent patient. 

Trip looked embarrassed, but he sat on the bed as directed by Phlox.  

The Doctor was encouraged by the concern on Archer's face for Trip. There was still a chance that somehow the two men would once again find common ground and renew that human bond called friendship. This made him smile even more.

"I can see you've cut your hand. You really need to be more careful. "  Phlox lectured the engineer as he started treating Trip's hand.

Trip started to give him a dirty look, then changed it when he saw Archer staring at him. 

"I had a dizzy spell and grabbed hold of a relay," He managed to explain. Then added, " Didn't realize it had sharp edges."

Archer looked at Phlox, questioningly. "Why is he having dizzy spells?"

Phlox looked closely at the Commander. "When did these start?"

"Just this afternoon. Must have been cause it was stuffy in the Jeffries tube. I was using a torch and it made it hotter than hell in there, Doc, guess I just got overheated," he finished quietly, now aware that both men were staring at him, he looked down at his feet.

Phlox finished wrapping the hand and then picked up a medical scanner, using it to scan the man before him.

"Hmm, just as I thought!" he stated triumphantly.

Trip looked up, his eyebrows seeming to come together as he made a face, "What!"

"You have the flu!" Phlox declared and smiled.

Archer looked surprised. 

Trip was disgusted, "Great! Just what I needed!"

"How can he have the flu? You gave everyone flu shots 3 weeks ago!" Archer remembered being told that.

Phlox turned to him; "I did, except for Mr. Tucker here."

Trip jumped in quickly, "I was a little busy, Doc."

Archer wasn't pleased to now have his engineer sick with the flu, especially when it could have been prevented.

 "I gave the order that everyone on board was to get a flu shot, why didn't you?" He waited for an answer.

Trip looked at his feet, then squared his shoulders and looked angrily at Archer. "If you remember, Capt'n. We had a lot of repairs to make after all the damage done by the Ossirian pirates. I seem to recall you giving an order to make it top priority!"

Archer thought a moment and then recalled ordering Trip to do just that. He hadn't considered that most of the repairs would have to be done by their Chief Engineer. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. But why didn't you get one afterwards?"

Phlox stepped in," It was too late, Captain. Mr. tucker already was sick with what looked like a cold. I didn't want to over burden his immune system with another virus while it tried to fight off whatever he already had."

Archer sighed he knew when he was outnumbered.

 "Ok, but I want you to keep an eye on him, Phlox. Trip, this is an order! I want you to rest starting now. How about coming with us to the movie it'll relax you."

Trip had listened to the lecture, then the order and now an invitation. His head was throbbing again and he felt really fatigued, having used up the last of his reserves in verbally sparing with the two men who stood before him. There really was only one answer unless he wanted to fall asleep during the movie.

Somehow, the picture of him leaning on either Jon's or heaven forbid T'Pol's shoulder asleep was comical.

 _People would really talk! _

"I'd love to go, Capt'n, but I'm really beat. I appreciate ya asking though, it's been a long time since we did anything together."

 He said the last part sincerely, hoping Archer wouldn't be offended by his refusal and also that Jon would ask him another time. Trip really missed Jon's friendship and company. 

Archer was surprised by Trip's honesty and also disappointed that he wouldn't be joining him for the movie. Jon had hoped to get their friendship back on tract with this invitation. Having T'Pol with them would have helped cheer up Trip. Archer knew how the engineer loved to razz the Vulcan about the movie and its plot.

"Ok, I'd better go. Will you be all right?" He didn't want to leave until he was sure that Trip would be able to get back to his quarters ok.

Trip nodded and gave Archer a half smile. He was just so damn tired.

Archer left and Trip was left with Phlox. 

"I want you to take this medication once a day, and visit me if you still are having any difficulties." Phlox said it quite seriously since he wasn't happy with the way the Commander looked. He handed Trip some pills in a bottle.

_He looks exhausted and his face is too pale._

_"_Ok, Doc, but those last ones you gave me were really too strong. Gave me really weird dreams!"

Phlox's interest was piqued now. "Weird in what way?" He knew the Commander had been having nightmares prior to his sessions with T'pol and hoped they weren't reoccurring.

Trip realized he'd said too much. "Ah, it's kinda personal, Doc, really don't want to talk about it if you don't mind." He had a pleading look on his face now hoping Phlox would let him off the hook.

Phlox looked at him for a moment, "All right, but keep me informed if there are any side effects from this medication."

Trip sighed, relieved that he gotten out of that so easily. He nodded and got off the bed.

"I will, Doc. Think I'll go take one now and turn in. "  

Trip left the sickbay and headed for his quarters. Even the thought of having dinner didn't interest him he was tired. 

_Got to stop having these nightmares, or I'm never going to feel better_. 

He made it to his quarters where he took a quick shower to relieve his throbbing head. The steam helped open up his sinuses and he could breath once more. After drying off, he took his medication and crawled into bed. 

As he lie there he thought about all that had happened today and how Jon had made an overture of friendship. Trip had given a lot of thought as to why Jon had been so cold and indifferent to him. Jon was so involved in finding the Xindi his need to do that blinded him to everything including Rajin the spy he had allowed on board. 

_Maybe it was partly my fault, for I was blind as well. I was out for blood and revenge and probably wasn't very good company. If it hadn't been for T'Pol helping me sleep, I might have lost it completely._

Somehow, thinking that made it seem better. John had needed a friendly face to turn to not a crazed person bent on revenge. He thought about how he had acted on the prison planet when they went to find the Xindi prisoner and realized it really was true. He was on his way down that road then, no wonder John had ignored him. Who wants an unbalanced officer around, never mind friend. Jon had enough on his mind without that to deal with.

Somehow it would work out, he knew Jon was at least trying now to make amends. 

He started to yawn as the medication, the day's exhaustion finally claimed him, and he was fast asleep within minutes.

                            ***********************************

John had stopped by T'Pol's quarters to take her to the movie. When she opened the door and saw Archer by himself, she seemed somehow disappointed. Jon noticed the slip, but said nothing. Trip just had a way of endearing himself to people no matter who they were. The Vulcan ambassador when she was on board had fallen to his charm. It made Jon smile when he thought about how even his first officer was being charmed as well.

"Trip's too tired to come with us. Doc says he has the flu so he sent him to his quarters to rest."

"I didn't realize the Commander was ill. Maybe that's why he hasn't scheduled any more sessions with me."

 She tried to sound matter of fact, but was disturbed by what Archer had said. Maybe that was why he looked so tired lately it hadn't been from overwork.

 She would make it a point to check on him in the morning to be sure he was all right. With that thought in mind, she left with the Captain to go to the movie. 

                                         *********************

Trip was just starting to dream when the entity came through the vent. Hovering as before over him, she slowly made her way into his mind. 

Instead of a nightmare, Trip was on the beach again with the water once again lapping at his bare feet. The scene of the ocean made it feel happy. He loved the water. 

Once again, he turned to look down the beach and wasn't disappointed when the figure of the same woman came running toward him. This time she was laughing happily and he found that laugh infectious. She was in his arms within seconds and her beauty once again amazed him.

Her light blue eyes sparkled as she laughed and he found himself once again falling into them. 

They made love there on the sand and he held back nothing of his feelings. She made him feel wonderful inside as they laughed together and made love. It was even more sensuous than before filling him with warmth that he had forgotten existed. 

The depth of the human's passion and how desperately he needed her surprised the entity. There was a kindness in him as well for he was so aware of her and so gentle. She sensed a sadness hidden deep inside him, but let it go for she did not want his happiness to end. There would be another time to explore that and ease the pain hidden there. For now he was happy and so was she drinking of his passion for her. In the end, she kissed him as she had done before and he floated off to sleep again, dreamless.

She looked at him sleeping below her then left through the vent.

                            **********************

TBC


	4. Pt4

                    **Things That Come In The Night   PT 4**

Trip awoke the following morning feeling drugged and tired as one always felt when burdened by a cold or the flu. Other symptoms were starting to appear for his whole body ached as well. Dragging himself out of bed, he took the medication Phlox had given him and layback down on the bed for a few moments, waiting for it to clear his head and mask the symptoms of the flu. 

The memory of his dream haunted him again. It always seemed so real, like it actually happened. He could visualize the woman's every feature in his mind and relive some of the pleasurable sensations she had caused in him. It was really becoming too much to think about. However, though totally exhausted he still felt relaxed and content.

 Finally, he arose from the bed and went to take his shower. A look in the mirror afterwards reflected his baggy eyes with dark circles under them. Reminding him that he was still sick.

Just have to make it through the day. 

After dressing and putting both hanky and medicine in his pocket, he set out for the mess.

I'm really going to need a few cups of coffee this morning, just to function! 

He was half way to the mess when Malcolm joined him.

Reed looked at the exhausted man before him, "You look like the very devil this morning!" he noticed there were darker circles below Trip's eyes this morning_._

Trip shook his head, "Good morning to you too!"

_Leave it to Malcolm to ruin his morning!_

Reed tried to soothe Trip's ruffled feathers, "It's just that you don't look like you're getting any better." Reed was becoming concerned, for Trip was very pale.

"Doc says I have the flu and I'm taking medication, so stop worrying! I really don't need a mother hen!" Trip suddenly realized how angry that sounded when he saw the hurt look on Reed's face.

"Ah, hell, Malcolm. I'm sorry. It's just the flu making me cranky. Let's get some coffee," he sighed and tried to smile hoping that he had placated the limey.

Reed smiled back, " Right. We can talk there."

Trip wasn't sure what they were going to talk about, but he followed Reed into the mess. After he got himself a cup of coffee, he found a table near a view port to sit at and was shortly joined by the Lt carrying a tray with his own breakfast.

Reed immediately noticed there wasn't any food in front of Trip.

"Not eating?" 

Trip sighed, preparing himself for yet another health lecture, "Not really hungry, just makes my stomach queasy looking at food. I think it's the medication doc gave me."

Reed listened, " Maybe you'll be hungry at lunch time. I'll come and fetch you."

Trip didn't think so, but he agreed to meet for lunch.  

_Wonder if Jon put Malcolm up to all this. No, that's not Jon's style; he'd just follow me himself rather than ask someone else.  _

Thinking about Jon made him smile to himself as he remembered the Captain acting like his big brother and walking him to sickbay the night before. 

_Maybe things would turn out ok after all and we can be friends again_. 

Trip would like nothing better. He was tired of using 'Sir' every time he addressed Archer when they were officially discussing the mission or anything pertaining to the ship, instead of his more familiar Capt'n.

His attention was drawn back to Malcolm as the Brit chatted on about something.

 "Commander?"

"Ah, Sorry, Malcolm. My mind drifted there for a moment. You were saying?" Trip managed, now clearly embarrassed that he missed what the Lt had said.

Reed tried be patient, Trip wasn't himself after all. "I was asking you about the ship we were following and if you knew anymore about it? We're suppose to overtake it sometime soon for they seemed to have cut their speed."

"Ship! What ship? No one told me!" now Trip was clearly upset. Left out of the loop again, and as third officer he should have been told.

Reed was surprised that neither Archer nor T'Pol had mentioned it to Trip. 

He went on to explain, "We picked up the trail of a cargo or trader ship a day or so ago. The captain wants to talk to them about the Xindi. I haven't been told all the details; maybe the captain hasn't decided whether to risk talking to them. That could be why you weren't informed."

Trip thought about calling Archer and asking about the ship, but decided not too. Why risk the fragile ties they had reestablished over nothing of importance.

"You're probably right, he'll tell me when he's ready." Trip suddenly became uncomfortable and decided it was a good time to leave.

"Gotta go! Shift's about to begin." He quickly stood up taking his coffee with him and started for the door. "Catch ya later." 

 "I'll see you at lunch!" Malcolm managed to call out before Trip went out the door.

Trip just waved in reply and headed for engineering and what he hoped was going to be a very quiet and uneventful day.

Malcolm shook his head. There was something not quite right about the commander, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Trip seemed lost in thought through most of the conversation they'd just had.

_Could be his medication. Have to try and find out what is bothering him later. I don't like the way he looks, flu or no flu!_

                                ********************__


	5. Part 5

**Things That Come In The Night- PT 5**

AN: Sorry to be so late in posting this, but I wanted at least 10pages so no one would get bored.

Thanks to all who have stayed with this. 

                                      ****************************

Trip was just starting to do his paperwork at his desk in engineering, when T'Pol arrived. He was pleased to see her since they had been spending a lot of time together during his pressure sessions and had more or less become friends.

"Hi T'Pol! What brings you down here to the bowels of the ship?"

Her eyebrows rose quizzically, "Bowels?"

"Ah, just a matter of speech. Sorry. " He smiled "What can I do for ya?"

She tried to recompose herself, since Commander Tucker always had a way of getting her off guard with his colorful use of his language and its many words with hidden meanings."

"The captain said you were ill, so I came to see how you were feeling."

Trip was somewhat taken back by her statement.

"Well, that's real nice of ya. I'm beginning to feel a little better. Doc's got me on some strong medication though."

"Are you sleeping?" She probed. 

"Yes." He answered quickly, not wanting to talk about his dreams or the nightmares he sometimes had.

See stared at him for a moment," You don't look well rested, Commander. Are you sure everything is all right."

He always hated it when people could read him so easily.

"Yes, I'm fine. Like I said Doc's taking care of me."

He hoped that she would drop the subject and tried to think of another one.

"I meant to tell you, the way you wear your hair now, looks real nice." 

After saying it, he realized it could be misconstrued.

 "That is, I like it better this way as compared to the other way you had it…ah… before, " he stammered on.

_Now what do I say? She probably thinks I'm making a play for her!_

T'Pol looked at the commander trying to read what was behind the remark and realized he was just trying to be kind. Sometimes he just said exactly what he felt and she found this to be one of his most engaging qualities.

"Thank you, Commander. I decided to allow it to grow slightly longer. This way I don't look so sever. I'm glad you like it."

Trip nodded, "Like I said, its real nice." 

Changing the subject again, he asked, " So, how's it going on the bridge?"

"We are about to overtake a small ship that our forward sensors show just ahead of us. The captain is thinking about making contact."

"That's interesting, wonder why the captain didn't see fit to tell me?"

Trip wasn't pleased, but it wasn't T'pol's fault.

Why should I take it out on her just cause the Captain leaves me out of the loop? 

T'Pol suddenly realized why Commander Tucker suddenly seemed agitated. Captain Archer was once again ignoring his friend and 3rd in command.

"Perhaps he had other things on his mind and forgot that he hadn't told you." She didn't want to make too many excuses for Archer's behavior, but couldn't see letting this small an oversight upset the man before her.

"Yah, I'm sure that's what it was." Trip said dejectedly. 

"Commander, maybe you need to talk to the Captain and clear the air between you if you feel he is overlooking you in the chain of command."

Trip looked at her sadly, "I would T'Pol, but I don't think it would do a bit of good. It's really his decision who he trusts with information." 

There was nothing further she could say. The two men would have to come to terms with their lack of communication in their own way. 

"If you feel well enough, why don't you come tonight for a session? It might help relieve some of your body's stress from the flu." 

It was a way of helping him, for they could talk and he would probably feel a lot better. She also missed their sessions, for they added something to the end of her day. The Commander had a way of making her feel better as well. 

Trip thought about all the work he had yet to do today, but then again maybe he needed a session. After all, he was dreaming of women at night so maybe a little female companionship with a friend was what he really needed.

He looked up at her to answer, but stopped when he saw something in her eyes… anticipation? Looking at her standing there, he again realized just how beautiful she was with her delicate elfin features. It made him wish they could….

He stopped himself in mid thought. This was not something he should be thinking.

"I'll get back to ya on that, T'Pol. Just have to see how much work I get done and how tired I am at the end of my shift. " He smiled sadly.

She looked at him for a moment, "All right, but remember you need to rest to get better from the flu."

"I know, thanks for the offer and I'll try and make it." 

He could swear that her face brightened slightly upon hearing him say this. 

She gracefully left, and once more, he was alone in his office faced with problems that needed solutions.

 Picking up his 3rd cup of coffee, he slowly sipped it and thought about how he was going to schedule the repairs and whom he would choose for each assignment.

                               ***************************

Archer was in his ready room when the door chimed and T'pol entered.

"Captain, the ship is just ahead of us, and we need to make a decision if we wish to hail them or not." 

Archer had given this a lot of thought and had decided he would take a chance on revealing his presence to the smaller ship. He just might get some badly needed information.

"All right, I'll be right there. I've decided to hail them."

T'Pol nodded and went back out to the bridge.

                               *****************************

Trip was repairing a circuit, when Lt Hess came to fetch him and tell him the Captain wanted to speak to him.

Walking back to his office, he absentmindedly wiped his nose with his hand, and then realized that he had just wiped grease all over his face.

"Son of a bitch." 

Things were not going well, and right now talking to the captain was the last thing he wanted to do. Besides, his headache was back in full force.

Sighing he pushed the comm button, "Tucker to the bridge."

Jon's voice came back sounding friendly for a change and Trip was relieved, at least he wasn't in for a lecture, or more problems, he hoped.

"Trip, we've made contact with a trading vessel. The Captain has graciously offered to have lunch with us. I 'd like you join us."

Trip paused a moment, this was worse.

" The repairs aren't going well, Sir, what about T'Pol?"

"T'Pol is taking an inventory of what supplies we need. The trader may have some replacements for us. This is a request, but I will make it an order, Commander. "

The use of his title wasn't lost on Trip, "Yes, Sir. Just have to change my uniform."

Archer's good mood was back, "I'll expect you at 13:00 in the captain's mess."

"Yes, Sir." Trip answered.

Great, now I have to be sociable! Just what I feel like doing with a headache and a runny nose.  

                                  *********************

Malcolm arrived at noon to fetch Trip for lunch. He found the engineer at his desk, dirty and disheveled looking. Grease covered his forehead as well as his face and hands. The Commander was not in a good mood.

"Having a good day are we?" He asked in his best-clipped British accent.  

Trip gave him a disgusted look, and then realized why the armory officer was there. 

"Sorry, Malcolm, I forgot you were coming to get me. Captain wants me to join him and the cargo ship captain for lunch," he said in way of an apology.

Malcolm smiled. This was getting better. Maybe Archer was beginning to take an interest in Trip again.

"Not a problem, I'll sit with Travis and Hoshi. How are you feeling?" He could see how exhausted Trip looked and acted.

"Ok, I guess, but I still have one hell of a headache. I'm not going to be very good company. Never mind sociable."

"You'll feel better after you've eaten."

Trip looked at him with a slight smirk and shook his head. Malcolm never gave up.

The Lt smiled back. "Yes, well I'll be off then, have a good lunch and I'll see you later."

Malcolm left and Trip once more pulled out his hanky to wipe his runny nose. He managed to wipe half the grease off his face as well.

Almost an hour later, he left his quarters once more clean and in a new uniform. At least he felt half human again having taken another pill and a shower to help clear his head and his sinuses. His headache had lessened to a dull throbbing pain. 

When he entered the Captain's mess, Archer was standing up, and next to him was the captain of the cargo vessel.  

Archer smiled when he saw Trip enter and introduced the two men. Trip wasn't sure of the captain's species, but he thought Jon said Voton or something that sounded like it. His name sounded like Broetag, again, Trip wasn't sure. 

Trip extended his hand and tried a friendly smile, "Captain Broetag, nice ta meet ya."

Broetag did the same and shook Trip's hand. The UT was on the table so they had no problem conversing. Hoshi had done an admirable job of supplying the language translation in such a short period of time.

" Gentleman, if you'd like to sit."

 Archer showed Broetag the seat across from Trip, then he took his usual seat at the head of the table.

Archer started to fill Trip in on what Broetag had been telling him about the area of space they were in.

"Captain Broetag says that the anomalies are everywhere throughout the expanse. He's also been trading in this part of space for twenty of our years. We just might be able to get some ideas as to where to look for new contacts." Archer looked at Trip. " I told him about our exploration mission and how we would like to establish possible treaties and trade agreements."

Archer keeping the real mission from the cargo captain didn't surprise Trip. Something about Broetag didn't sit well with Trip.

He seems too friendly. The last time someone was this friendly, I ended up getting shot and Jon was kidnapped and sold to the Klingons.

On the other hand, maybe I've just become cynical since the Xindi attacked us. 

However, Trip took the hint from Archer and started to talk to Broetag. He could be far more charming than Archer and find out a lot more with his easy and disarming southern manner. Trip also realized why T'Pol hadn't been invited. She was far from subtle!

The conversation covered a lot of things one of which was the reason why the Vortons were in the expanse trading goods and hauling cargo for other planets.

"So you're saying you have to do this in order to survive?" Trip asked trying to understand.

"Yes. Our planet is small and not very suitable for mining or growing food. Everything has to be imported. We have to leave our planet and go out into space in order to work and feed our families."

"Sounds like you don't have much of a life." Trip added sympathetically shaking his head. "How often do you get home?"

 "We see our families every four months and manage to spend at least a months time with them before we leave again. There's good money in trading items and hauling certain cargo for other planets. " Broetag added as his way of explaining his position.

"Do you ever have to haul dangerous stuff for these other planets?" Trip asked trying to sound concerned.

"Sometimes, but we insist on being paid in advance so we can send the money home in case something goes wrong." Broetag didn't seem to find the question out of the ordinary since Trip had been asking him what type of things they hauled. 

"You wouldn't by chance have some extra plasma you could sell us." Trip asked pleasantly, "Cause we were raided by some pirates a while back and they took some of our reserves."

Broetag looked interested. "Pirates are our major concern as well, but they seem to know we have nothing they'd want and pretty much leave us alone. I'm sorry, but we don't have any plasma."

Archer had listened to the conversation and finally jumped in. "How about charts of this area? Maybe we could trade for those? It'd be helpful to be able to find our way around." He tried not to sound anxious.

Broetag smiled, "Yes, we keep them in our ship's computer. You'd have to bring a recorder over to download them, but I'd be glad to trade with you."

Archer smiled, "What would you like in exchange?" 

Broetag laughed, "Let me try your food first and I'll think of something, I'm sure."

Archer smiled, but Trip had a sinking feeling that they weren't going to be happy when they heard what that something was.

Probably want me to overhaul their engines or give them all our technology. It's lucky Porthos isn't here or he'd probably ask for him.

The meal was served and Broetag seemed to be enjoying himself and the food immensely by the amount of laughing he did. Trip suspected it was the wine that was making him so jovial.

 All Trip kept thinking of was the smiling Tellerite who had fooled them so well. Part of Trip however had to feel sympathetic; Broetag had a family to feed and was just trying to make a living. Hauling cargo through out the expanse couldn't be easy.

After the meal was finished, Broetag started to tell them stories about things he had seen in the expanse. Some of the stories were about derelict ships with decomposing bodies on board. Killed by anomalies that had damaged their ships.  

"It can be a very dangerous place out here if you're not careful. Pirates can be the least of your problems." Broetag added.    

Trip was quiet now listening to the man's tales. Finding what he said to be consistent to the anomalies they too had run into on the way here.

"You also have to watch out for another thing, a creature called a siren. They can enter any ship at will through any vent virtually undetected. 

Broetag went on, for both Captain Archer and the Commander were listening intently.

"If you have a need for her, the siren will come in the night when the one she has chosen is most vulnerable to allowing her to enter their mind. She  supposedly can give a man everything he needs or desires."

Archer was intent on listening to Breetag's story and didn't seem to notice when Trip's face suddenly lost all its color.

The realization that his dream was an alien entity invading his mind made Trip feel dizzy. The room seemed to close in around him, so he reached for the water glass pretending to cough and took a swallow.

Archer looked at him briefly, but turned back to Broetag who was just  finishing his story. 

"It's a very rare creature and I doubt you will run in to any, but it makes a good tale. " He smiled, "I've never seen one in all my years traveling through here, so I can't swear that there is such a creature." 

Archer smiled, and then noticed Trip, whose face was very pale as he stared down at his hands on the table. Archer chose not to say anything for he knew Trip might not be feeling well and didn't want to embarrass him.

Broetag finally got up. Trip still seemed distracted, so Archer made the farewells and offered to walk the captain back to the airlock where his shuttle was.

Broetag looked back at Trip, "Goodbye, Commander, I hope you'll come over to my ship and I'll show you our engine room."

Trip looked up, aware now of what was happening, "Yes, I'd… like that."

Breetag smiled and left with Archer. 

Trip just stared at nothing…. Oh God! Now what do I do?

                              **********************  


	6. Chapter 6

            Things That Come In The Night  PT 6 

Trip had left the Captain's mess and headed back to engineering. His headache was back now full force. He kept telling himself that it couldn't be true, it was just a dream!

 _It wasn't an entity, I would know, _

_Or would I? _

 After all, he had gotten pregnant and never knew what was happening. 

Inside he groaned, what was he going to do?

_I can't go to the captain, not with this. Have to solve this problem myself._

Nevertheless, he didn't know how to resolve it, it wasn't as if he could face the entity and ask it to go away_. _

_It's not my fault, I didn't ask for this to happen._

He didn't know how Jon would react, and he didn't want to find out. The picture in his mind was of a very angry Captain Archer; same as the one he had seen when the Cogenitor had died. Trip couldn't take that again. Having Jon turn his back on him that time had hurt more than he cared to remember.

When he arrived at engineering, he grabbed his tools and set out for an area in the Jeffries tubes that no one else went to. He was the only one that had clearance for that area. Right now, he couldn't face anyone with their questions, knowing how upset he must look. Even the captain would be looking for him after that scene in the mess.

 _However, I won't be anywhere they can find me_. 

The shielding in this particular tube and maintenance area would block any scans for bio signs, a fact know only to him.

_I just need some time to think. _

_                         ************************_

Archer had seen Captain Broetag off in his shuttle and had agreed to visit tomorrow to pickup the charts. Broetag would decide what he wanted in trade for them and let him know then.

_Trip didn't look well when I left. Guess I'd better check on him_. 

Archer knew instinctively that something was wrong with his Chief Engineer; they had known each other too long for Jon not to be able to read him.

_Could be his cold, he certainly looked pale and he's been overworking the past two months. I've pushed him too hard and it's beginning to show._

He felt guilty about that. Trip would work himself to death if asked and Archer knew it and had taken full advantage of that fact_. _So much of this mission depended on Enterprise being in peak operating condition. Trip, the consummate perfectionist, wasn't happy unless everything was running perfect, and would keep working till that was achieved no matter what the cost to him.

_Maybe it's time I had a talk with Trip._

Archer resolved to do just that, but when he arrived back at the mess,

 Trip was gone…

Archer tried hailing him with the comm, but didn't receive an answer. Then he checked in engineering and found that no one had seen him. After checking his quarters, Archer tried one more place. The armory.

Malcolm was busy aligning sights on the new phase pistols that he had just unpacked. He knew from experience that each one would be off a fraction and would need recalibrating. When Archer walked in he was surprised.

"Captain."

Archer looked disappointed after looking around and not finding a certain person there.

"Have you seen Trip?" he was getting worried.

Malcolm looked at him questioningly, "Not since noon. Is something wrong?"

Archer didn't want to get the Lt worried as well, "No, I haven't been able to locate him. I needed to ask him something." He smiled, "If you see him give me a call."

"I will, Sir."

Archer left and Malcolm tried to fathom what was going on. The Captain had clearly been upset.

Malcolm tried calling Trip on the comm, but received no answer. 

                            *****************************

Phlox was surprised when he received a call from Archer asking if Trip had been in to see him. He could tell the captain was disappointed in his answer of, No.   

_I wonder what is happening. I hope the commander is not in trouble. _

He had seen how badly the captain had reacted to Commander Tucker's interference with the Vissians. Archer had been livid and everyone knew he and the commander had a falling out over it. It had taken a long time for them to resolve that issue and get back to being friends again. Then the Xindi attack happened and their fragile thread of friendship had again been broken, this time it seemed for good. Phlox feared the two men would forever be at odds, one lost in his grief, the other bent on revenge and fulfilling his mission no matter what. Commander Tucker's friendship had been sacrificed once more, and the two men became Captain and Commander, fellow officers, not best friends. 

Phlox wasn't sure there was anything he could do to help mend their friendship. However, he knew deep inside though, if something happened to Commander Tucker the captain would be devastated. Archer had shown signs of this fact on several occasions when the younger man had been feared lost.

While thinking this, he was suddenly surprised by a visit from one of the subjects of his thoughts. Commander Tucker walked in through the door.

"Commander," Phlox said pleasantly and immediately noticed how exhausted the man before him looked.

"Doc, I really need something to help me sleep tonight, something that won't let me dream." Trip realized he was pleading and knew how desperate he must look.

Phlox considered the request for a moment. "Having nightmares again?"

"Yah, I really need to get some rest." Trip's face was haggard and his eyes looked sunken and glassy.  

Phlox decided that he would give the Commander what he asked, but only on one condition. 

"I'm only giving you one sleeping pill for it's very strong. However, you must promise to see T'Pol and let her help you relax."

Trip was surprised by the request, but he had already come to the decision of visiting the Vulcan tonight and talking to her. She was the only person he could trust right now.

"No, problem. I'm on my way there anyhow." Relieved that he would be given the solution to prevent his dreaming and attracting the entity.

"Good." Phlox smiled and went to fetch the medication, satisfied that the Commander would do as instructed.

Trip took the pill and placed it in a pocket of his uniform. "Thanks, Doc."

Just as Trip turned to leave, Phlox said with that clown like smile of his, 

"Pleasant dreams, Commander."

Trip shook his head, "God, I hope not." 

Then he left, leaving a now frowning Phlox puzzling over that last comment.

                               *************************

T'Pol wasn't surprised to see Commander Tucker standing before her at 20:00 that evening. However she was surprised at how utterly exhausted and upset he seemed. 

" You look tired," She said softly and her eyes seemed to see through him as she stared at him.

Trip knew how disheveled he looked, for he had worked in the Jeffries tube for three hours then had gone to B deck to walk off some of his anxiety. The uniform was the same one he had worn to lunch. 

"I know. I told Phlox I was going to come here tonight, but I'm really too tired for a session. Thought we could just talk. "His voice was soft, but hoarse sounding, as if filled with raw emotion.

Something was obviously bothering the Commander and T'Pol found herself curious as to what he wanted to talk about. 

"Why don't you sit down and we can talk." She said it softly and found herself worrying now that something was seriously wrong. She pointed to one of the cushions on the floor near her meditation candles.

 After sitting as directed, Trip looked down at his hands trying to decide what to say.

 T'pol waited patiently realizing how vulnerable and utterly lost he seemed. Something was clearly wrong and she wondered if it was going to be in her power to help him. 

Trip finally looked up at her, "It's about a decision I have to make as to what I need to do about something that's happened."

 Again a sad smile and he went on," I know that sounds vague, but I rather not reveal the cause of this decision. Just need to know what I should do. Something happened to me that I had no way of knowing about or controlling. I wasn't even aware of what it really was until today."

He looked back down at his hands as his eyes started to water, realizing he was in a no win situation and no matter what happened, would be found at fault.

T'pol looked at the distressed man before her and found herself drawn to his pain and wanting more than anything to reach out for him and pull him into her arms to hold. This sudden protective feeling surprised her, but wasn't unwelcome, for seeing him this way was disturbing.

The Commander's normally cheerful blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. It was heartbreaking knowing he was so upset about something, something so serious, that he couldn't even tell her about it.

 Nevertheless, it wasn't her knowing about it that he was afraid of, it was the Captain and that was all too clear. Archer and he had been close once, but not now. Even she wasn't sure how The Captain would react anymore.

"Commander, does this effect the safety of the ship or the rest of the crew?" She had to ask as first officer, it was her duty.

"No, just me. No one else that I'm aware of," he answered sadly.

T'Pol knew he would not want this advice, but she said it anyway knowing that it had to be dealt with in this manner. "Then you must go to the Captain and tell him. You have no other choice. He will understand if it's not your fault."

Trip looked up at her and saw the sympathy in her eyes; he tried to smile, for she was trying to help him and at that moment, he knew she cared about what would happen to him. He took a deep breath wishing it were more than that, but put the thought aside as now was not the time to be thinking of that. 

"I don't think Captain Archer will understand." His smile was wistful as he said it, for he truly believed that would be the case. 

A tear slid slowly down his cheek as he looked down once more.

_Jon doesn't have time to understand loneliness; all he has time for is the mission._

                                 *************************


	7. Chapter 7

**Things That Come In The Night-PT 7**

**An:**

I'm afraid this is a short chapter. Our other computer crashed and yours truly had to fix it. I'll be away for a week and will add more when I get back. Thanks for all your kind reviews.

 So, enjoy and have a Happy Holiday!

**The Watch Stander**

********************************************************

Trip was lying on his bed in his quarters, still trying to decide whether to tell Captain Archer about the entity that had visited him. T'Pol had a very valid argument, in that Archer should be told. He hadn't divulged the information about the entity to her for it was too embarrassing and what she thought of him really mattered to him. Especially now, for he valued the closeness that seemed to be developing between them and didn't want to endanger that. 

In the end, he decided that it would be best to tell the Captain. Maybe somehow he would understand, and if not, there would be another nail in the coffin of what use to be their friendship. 

_At least I'll have been honest with him. It really wasn't my fault._

He had just finished changing into his bedclothes and was getting ready to go to bed when the door chime rang. He went to the door and when he opened it, the face that greeted him surprised him.

"May I come in?" Jon asked.

Trip was almost speechless; he hadn't expected Jon this late.

"Of Course, Sir," he said now resigned to allowing him to enter.

Jon tried to smile; he really was getting tired of the "Sir" bit from Trip. It was fine when they were in front of the other crew or other officers, but not between them on unofficial business or after shift like this.

"You can drop the 'sir', Trip. This isn't ship's business. "

Trip nodded, but said nothing, expecting to be chewed out about disappearing that afternoon and not being available by comm unit.

Jon sighed to himself as he took a good look at the man before him, someone who use to be as close to him as a kid brother. Now Trip didn't seem comfortable around him, never mind being open or showing any of his true feelings. Jon missed that closeness they use to share and the camaraderie.

_It looks like I'm going to have to drag it out of Trip, if I want any information on how he's feeling. _

"You look terrible," Jon had a slight smile on his face, knowing how they always use to say it to one another when one of them looked exhausted or overworked. 

Trip sighed in relief, now realizing why Jon was here. He was concerned about Trip's cold and health, not about minor infractions or events of the day.

"I know, Phlox is looking after me. Gave me some medicine and a sleeping pill to take. " Trip hoped Jon would accept that as his answer.

Jon continued to look at him; his green eyes intensely staring into Trip's blue ones. Are you sure, you're all right? You didn't seem too well this afternoon." Archer could tell something wasn't quite right with the younger man, he just couldn't figure out what.

Trip knew he should tell Jon about the entity, but he just wasn't up to it. He was exhausted and had already taken the sleeping pill.  

_I'll tell him in the morning, can't do it now I'm too tired. _

"I'm fine, just real tired that's all. This flu has me really whipped_." _

Jon was sure there was something more, but even he could see that Trip's eyes were beginning to droop from fatigue_._

Exhaustion started to claim Trip and it made him light headed. The events of the day's stress and the sleeping pill all taking their toll at once. He must have staggered, for Jon grabbed him by the arm to steady him.

"Let's get you to bed, you're about to drop. " Jon was concerned now, knowing Trip was exhausted and needed to get some sleep if he was ever going to recover.

Trip was clearly embarrassed, but didn't argue as Jon pulled back the bed covers and helped him get into bed. Trip found himself slowly fading and unable to keep his eyes open as he crawled into bed. 

As Trip settled in Jon even tucked the covers around him. He smiled slightly at how it reminded him of the time he had once done the very same thing when Trip was very drunk. It had been after the party celebrating Earth's first warp 5 engine and Trip had been one very drunken engineer.

 Jon even remembered Trip singing off key as they made their way back to the Trip's apartment. Jon had escorted him home to be sure he arrived safely.

_I even sang a few lines myself come to think of it._

Trip was all but asleep now; his eyelids barely able to stay slightly open. 

"Thanks, Capt'n," he said sleepily using Jon's familiar nickname then his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Jon stood there for a moment looking down at the sleeping man and remembering all the good times, they'd shared. It also made him realize that both of them had somehow drifted away from being friends and it hurt. 

_Somehow, that has to change_. 

He made a silent promise to talk to Trip at the first opportunity rather than let this division go on. 

Quietly he exited the sleeping man's quarters, turning off the lights as he left. 

                                           *****************

Trip had a dreamless night caused by sheer exhaustion and the medication that Phlox had given him. When he finally woke up, he vaguely recalled falling asleep, the night before while Jon was there. Then he remembered Jon putting him to bed and was embarrassed. However, he was also grateful for the kindness and knew he missed that aspect of Archer. 

Sometimes Jon just surprised him, for the old Archer was still there buried somewhere beneath the responsibility of this mission. 

_Having to put me to bed must have made him think I'm really a basket case, or just not able to cope anymore_. 

He thought again of T'Pol's advice and his own decision to tell Archer about the entity.

_This isn't going to be a fun day._

                             **********************

Reed saw Trip coming down the hall toward the mess. The Lt had timed it perfectly to meet the engineer before he went on duty.

"Commander, I must say you're looking better this morning," he added cheerily.

Trip smiled, "I had a good night's sleep for a change."

"Well that must be it then, mind if I join you for breakfast?" Malcolm asked pleasantly.

"Course not, I'm kinda hungry this morning."

Malcolm nodded secretly glad to hear that Trip was going to eat something for a change; it meant he was feeling better.

The two men each got a plateful of pancakes and bacon and sat down together at a table at the back of the mess.

Reed grimaced as he watched Trip drown his pancakes in syrup and butter. 

"Sure you're not having syrup for breakfast?" he had to ask.

Trip made a face at him and started to cut the cakes and take a bite.

Malcolm shook his head as he sprinkled a little sugar over his own pancakes. A far more civilized way to eat them. None of that sticky syrup for him.

"By the way, did Captain Archer catch up to you yesterday?" He decided to ask.

Trip stopped before putting another forkful of food into his mouth. " Yes, last night." 

Reed looked at him, "And?"

"And nothing, he was just concerned that I didn't feel so good at lunch." Trip replied irritated.

Reed decided to let it drop. Trip could be very closed mouthed when he wanted to be.

Trip finished his pancakes and while Reed was still eating his, went and got another cup of coffee and came back to the table. As He sat there, sipping the beverage he stared out the view port lost in thought.

_God, to think she was an entity not a conjured up dream. She was so beautiful, no wonder they call her a siren. I almost wish I could see her when I'm awake and talk to her. _

She wouldn't harm him he knew that and he remembered some of Captain Broetag's story about the sirens. They helped people when they were troubled, drawn to them by their dreams. It was true, for she had come to him while he was having a nightmare. Yesterday he had been very upset about the whole thing, but now with a good night's sleep and some of his exhausting taken away, he was able to be more rational. 

_I'll tell Jon this morning and he can help me decide what to do. Maybe Broetag will help._

Malcolm looked at Trip between bites of pancake. He could see the Commander's thoughtful gaze out the window and knew he was troubled. 

"A penny for your thoughts, Commander?"

Trip suddenly realized that he was being addressed. "Ah, sorry, Malcolm. Just thinking of today's agenda." He smiled at the limey, trying to hide behind it. 

"Well, it must be some list, you were really gone there for a moment." Malcolm smiled back; knowing Trip was covering up, but let it drop. 

"Yah, well I'd better go, I need to see the Captain about a problem. I'll catch ya later." Trip wanted to go and get it over with rather than prolong the agony any longer. 

Malcolm nodded and watched as Trip left. Then sat back in his chair and scratched his chin as a concerned look crossed his face. 

_Trip could be so secretive at times; I wonder what that problem might be. _

                                   **********************

Trip stood outside Archer's ready room, then finally gathering his courage pushed the door chime.

When he entered, he was surprised by a smile on the Captain's face. "Well you certainly look better this morning, Trip."

"Yah, a good night's sleep will do that. Sorry to fall asleep on ya like that. I was just so beat and all," he said sheepishly.

Jon smiled again, "No problem, you were about to collapse and I can't have my Chief Engineer under the weather for too long."

Trip nodded and took a deep breath trying to decide where to begin. "Captain, I need to talk to you about something," his face all seriousness now, almost pleading for Archer to listen. 

Jon's surprise at the statement and inflection in Trip's voice showed on his face, "Of course, have a seat."

_I guess Trip will be the one to instigate our talk and clear the air. All the better._

Trip figured he might as well start at the beginning, "Well, it's like this Captain, I was having trouble sleeping and…"

The comm suddenly sounded and Jon asked Trip to pause one moment as he leaned forward to push the comm button.

"Archer here."

It was Hoshi, "It's Captain Broetag, Sir. He wants to speak with you."

Jon was upset at the timing, for he knew Trip needed to talk, but Broetag had said he was leaving today and wanted to trade for the charts this morning. 

"Trip, we'll talk about this later when we won't be rushed." Jon smiled and said apologetically just before he took the call. 

Trip nodded, having been given a last minute reprieve and decided maybe it was for the best.  

_Maybe I'll find out more from Broetag's crew when we go over to their ship_.

                                        *****************     

TBC


	8. chapter 8

                  **Things That Come In the Night- Part 8**

**The Watch Stander**

A big Thank You to all who have left reviews and also to all who have patiently waited for another chapter. 

It's great to know there are people in Germany, Holland, France, England and other places that read these. It makes it fun and that's what writing should be about.  

Archer had agreed to fly over to the cargo ship in the shuttle pod and bring Trip with him. The engineer had gone along intrigued by Broetag's offer to show him their engine room.

As they walked to the shuttle bay Archer seemed in a good mood for a change, more like the Archer of old. "Sounds like we might have made a friend as well as gained some information on the Xindi," He was smiling now, confident that they would have an amiable agreement on the trade for the charts.

Trip didn't agree, Broetag still hadn't told them what he wanted in exchange for the charts and he still had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

_Probably want half our food supplies in payment_! _Chef will kill the Captain if he trades away our food. _

Trip smirked at the picture of an enraged Chef chasing Archer with a frying pan.

Reed had met them at the shuttle and tried once again to talk Archer into taking along a security detail. He was clearly worried about the two men, Trip in particular who seemed to attract trouble like a bee to honey. Archer was more level headed, but still seemed somewhat gullible, even now with his new hardened attitude.

"It would be the right thing to do, Captain. We hardly know these people." Reed was becoming upset with the Captain. The man should learn to listen to his security officer's advice. 

Archer was having none of it, "We're here to make allies not enemies, Lt. Arriving with armed guards is not being very friendly. Trip and I will be fine."

Trip shrugged at Reed and showed a look of sympathy to the frustrated armory officer as he descended the stairs and followed Archer to the shuttle.

Reed yelled down to Trip, "Be careful," he shook his head and had a worried look on his face, ''and for goodness sake watch your backs!"  

Trip smiled and waved.

 _Malcolm would always state the obvious, but he was a good armory officer and friend. _

Archer flew the shuttle into the cargo bay of the smaller ship and made a perfect landing inside. Broetag met them with three of his crew and the men shook hands with Trip and Archer as Broetag introduced them. There was one man, Nika, who seemed very nervous, but even he came forward and shook Trip's hand. Archer seemed at ease with the whole thing, but Trip just couldn't get comfortable with Broetag and his men. 

"Captain, Commander, we welcome you to our ship. It's not as big as yours, but we have a few surprises if we need them."

He looked directly at Trip, "Commander, you will find our engines equivalent to your own and possibly even better."

Broetag's smile widened with pride and one of his men called Roker, smiled as well.

_Must be his engineer_, Trip thought.

Archer was interested in the fact that Broetag knew about the Enterprise's engines and possible speed. Neither he nor Trip had discussed the Warp engines with the Captain. He wondered how much Broetag already knew about them and their mission here. It would not be to their advantage to have it know that they were looking for the Xindi. Archer started to have a very bad feeling about this cargo ship captain. The man seemed to know more than he was letting on.

Trip had a forced smile on his face, but Archer could tell that he too was suspicious of the men before them. Suddenly Reed's suggestion of security no longer seemed unreasonable. 

Broetag was the perfect host and showed them around his ship including the engine room, which he explained, was capable of warp 7 if necessary. 

Trip was dumbfounded, A_ ship this small with so much power._

"Is that why you don't have a problem with pirates?" Trip asked.

Broetag chuckled, "Yes, that and other surprises. We always manage to elude them, that's why our customers entrust us with valuable cargo that other ships can't deliver. We make a fair profit from running these items."

As Archer listened, he could just imagine what items they must have carried, contraband no doubt.

Trip was enthralled with the warp 7 capability of the ship as he walked about the engine room looking at the engine's size as compared to their warp 5.

_I would love to see the specks for this engine._

Broetag noticed the guarded look he was getting from Archer and decided it was time to show him the charts. "Come this way Captain, I'll show you our charts and we can come to some decision on the price."

Archer glanced at Trip and they followed Broetag to his bridge area. All three members of his crew followed behind the two star fleet officers. Trip felt like they were being herded and it gave him a creepy feeling. His head started to throb again from the cold and the stress of this situation. 

_What I wouldn't give to be back on Enterprise._

Archer watched Broetag bring up the system charts of the expanse and he immediately became interested when he saw a symbol that he recognized as Xindi on one of the planets. 

"This covers all of the expanse?" he asked Broetag. 

"All of it and then some! I've included the surrounding systems as well incase you want to wander out of here at some point." Broetag had that smile back, as if he knew something.

Archer was very interested in obtaining them now and he hoped Broetag would be fair and not ask for something they couldn't give him or couldn't spare.

"What would you want in return?" The question was asked and both he and Trip held their breaths waiting for the answer.

"Ah, we finally get down to the business of trading. What I want is something that I'm sure you would be willing to trade. I know why you're here in the Expanse, Captain. Your reputation precedes you. You are looking for the Xindi and I am more than willing to give you the charts in trade, for I have no use for their kind and what they are planning. The rumors are running wild and I don't want to be involved in any way. So you see we have a mutual agenda. Now, let me tell you what it is that I want."

Trip had moved away from the chart table to stand a short ways away from the two men incase of trouble. Archer was still near Broetag.

"You have a siren on board your vessel, and we want her in trade for the charts."

Archer looked at him in disbelief, "A what?"

Trip's face went pale; he knew where this was going. Somehow, they had detected her on their ship.

"We have been looking for this creature for as long as I have been a cargo runner. She is worth more to us than you can imagine. It's all I'm asking for and you have my solemn word to never mention that I saw you or your ship in the Expanse." Broetag was serious now, and Archer had no doubt that he meant what he said.

Archer shook his head in confusion, "I don't know what you mean, I haven't had any reports of any such creature being detected on our ship."  

Broetag nodded, "I know, but we have a detection system and it shows her signature on board your ship. You must understand, to obtain such a creature will bring us untold wealth that would mean our people would have food and resources for many years to come and we would no longer have to leave our planet and families.  You must give her to us! Please, captain!"

 Broetag was pleading now, desperation bordering on panic. He feared that Archer might not understand how important obtaining the siren was. It was everything to him and his crew.

Trip watched Broetag and his crew carefully, not sure, what was going to happen next. What he didn't want to do was to give the siren to these men; she was a living entity after all and had done no harm to anyone, least of all him. He kept silent, unwilling to say anything and letting the scene play out.

Archer was getting flustered, but decided to try and rationalize the situation. He really wanted and needed the charts for his mission so he would have to play along.

 "Tell me how I can find this siren and I'll try and help you catch her. I don't want alien entities on my ship."

Broetag relaxed and smiled, "That's easy, the person whom she has contact with is here," he pointed at Trip, "Commander Tucker is her host!" 

Archer couldn't believe it, he turned to look at Trip whose face paled and took on a sudden look of guilt.

"Trip? Is it true?" Archer didn't want to hear the answer.

Trip looked ashamed and almost pleaded with Jon, "I tried to tell you this morning, but…, " he couldn't finish, now thoroughly feeling responsible and disloyal to Jon. All his emotions surfaced at once as he looked at Jon, begging for understanding. Inside his heart was pounding realizing what a fool he's been in not telling Jon sooner.

_This shouldn't have happened! I knew something was wrong; it was a trap all along! I shouldn't have come._

Archer stood there shocked, his best friend and he didn't know. He felt betrayed, what other secrets did Trip have that he wasn't sharing. Then he realized Trip had tried to talk to him this morning and he had been the one to push it off to later not Trip. 

Archer didn't know what to say to Broetag. He turned to the man,"I'm sorry, I have to reconsider this, I didn't know about the siren being on board."

The men behind Broetag started to mumble angry words between them. The nervous one, Nika, suddenly stepped forward and pointed a weapon at Archer. 

"He's stalling! He's not going to give her to us!" Nika shouted in anger as his finger tightened on the trigger.

Archer realizing the man was serious, steeled himself for the resulting shot to be fired. He would have to be very fast to dodge it or grab the weapon and wasn't prepared when Nika suddenly fired. 

Jon watched in horror as the discharge hit Trip after the weapon was pointed in the engineer's direction. 

Trip crumpled to the floor a look of pain and disbelief on his face.

"No!" Archer shouted, a vise-like grip tightening around his heart as he ran over to where Trip lay. 

The engineer was lying face down and Archer gently turned him over. Fearing the worst, Jon pulled Trip's head and shoulders onto his lap. The front of Trip's uniform was covered in blood as the wound was bleeding badly. It was a serious injury and needed treatment.

"Trip?" Archer said softly trying to remain in control of his emotions. 

 Trip's eyes were watery and pain filled as he looked up at Jon's shocked face. 

"I'm sorry, Capt'n, I wanted to tell you! Didn't know how to begin…" Trip groaned as pain washed through him and caused him to gasp out loud. His insides were on fire and pained filled his every sense.

 Jon's heart pounded in fear at the thought of losing Trip. He took hold of Trip's hand and tried to talk to him as much for his own sake as Trip's. He had trouble saying what he wanted for there was so much more he needed to say. 

"I know you tried, I'm sorry for not listening." Jon could hardly speak as his emotions started to play havoc with his voice.

"I'll get you back to Enterprise." Archer tried to reassure Trip hoping that he could save him, "Just hold on!" 

A sudden sense of helplessness washed over Jon as he tried to put pressure on the wound with his hand and stop the bleeding, but the blood flowed through his fingers. He almost sobbed in frustration and pain as he watched his friend's life slowly seeping out of him. Trip gasped in pain and Jon pulled him closer as if to keep the pain away. 

The irony was that it should have been him lying here not Trip. If he had thought Nika was going to shoot Trip, he would have stopped him somehow. Even going so far as to throw himself in front of Trip if that's what it took. However, no amount of self-recrimination was going to aid Trip now, Jon needed to get him help.

 Broetag had taken the weapon away from Nika after having angry words with him, then walked over and stood above Archer and Trip. "I'm sorry, Captain, I didn't mean for this to happen. My men are desperate as you now realize." 

Archer regained his self-control and tried to push away his distress at Trip's situation. He looked up at Broetag,  "I need to get him back to Enterprise! " 

Broetag looked regretful, "I'm sorry Captain, but the damage has already been done. I must now use the Commander's condition to our advantage. "

 Seeing the look of shock on Archer's face, he added, "You have to understand, if there was any other way I would comply with your request. I don't wish to harm the Commander, but I must capture the siren or I will have a mutiny on my hands. "

Archer couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Trip has done nothing to deserve this. What kind of people are you that would watch while another living being bleeds to death!" 

All the pain and anguish came to the surface with that statement; all of Archer's regrets came with it as well, for he knew who was at fault.

What kind of man does nothing while his best friend practically self-destructs before his very eyes. 

All these months I wasted, I should have helped him! 

If Archer had spent more time with the younger man, this never would have happened. Trip would have told him about the entity, they were that close once.

But not anymore! I failed him, both as a friend and as his Captain!

Jon held back the pain as the realization washed over him, but he needed to get hold of himself for Trip's sake as well as his own.

I have to do something I can't let him die. 

Broetag noticed Archer's distress and seemed to give in slightly, "Let's get him to our infirmary. You can help him there." 

The cargo captain told one of the larger crewmen to pick up Trip and carry him to their infirmary.

Archer immediately became cold and hostile as the crewman came forward.

 "Don't touch him!" Jon threatened,  "I'll carry him!" 

The crewman stepped back, reading the deadly meaning of those harsh words in Archer's intense green eyes. 

Jon carefully picked up Trip who was barely conscious and followed Broetag down the corridor, trying to form a plan as he went to contact Enterprise at his first opportunity. They hadn't searched either of them so; both he and Trip still had their communicators. There was hope yet that they could escape and save Trip. Archer wasn't about to lose his best friend without a fight.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

                                   **Things that come in the night pt  9   **

An: Archer is racing against time to save Trip. Will he be in time. 

Many Thanks too all who have reviewed and stayed with this!  J

******************************

Lt Reed walked back onto the bridge and headed for his station at tactical. He still was upset with Archer for not listening to his advice. The Captain was becoming more distant as they moved into the Expanse on this mission and Reed wondered if the space around them was affecting the man mentally in the same way, it had the Vulcans.

T'pol seated in the Captain's chair immediately noticed the look on Reed's face. 

"I take it you were unsuccessful in convincing the Captain to include a security detail?" Her voice was matter of fact as if she already knew what he 'd say.

Reed smiled glumly, "Yes, I'm afraid I had no luck. However, I'll still monitor their ship just in case. " 

" A wise precaution, Lt." She agreed, then went back to gazing out the front view port where the cargo ship hung in space before them.

 Her concern didn't show, but something was wrong. Captain Archer was becoming more reckless and was showing signs of stress. The loss of his friendship with Commander Tucker was having its affect as well. The captain no longer had any recreation to count on to relieve his stressful situation. She wondered if the Expanse was taking its toll on the humans as well. 

Commander Tucker was also affected and it showed for his emotional distress last night was unsettling. She was concerned with the Commander's well being and hoped he would be able to come to terms with what ever his trouble was. If he would tell the captain, then maybe the two men would find common ground to once more be friends.  

For now, thought all she could do was wait.

                                    ************************

Archer carried Trip into the room that was considered the infirmary. He gently placed trip on a bed inside and immediately started to open the younger man's uniform to check the wound. It was below his rib cage and still bleeding profusely. The first thing Jon needed to do was stop that flow. 

 Trip groaned and opened his eyes.

"Capt'n?"

"I'm here, Trip. Try to take it easy and lie still." 

Trip's blue eyes were watery, but able to focus on Archer. "Why'd he shoot me?" His voice was soft and reflected the pain he was in. 

Jon stopped what he was doing, trying to decide what he wanted to say to Trip. Then decided he might as well be honest with him. 

"They're using you as bait to catch the entity. Broetag seems to think she'll come to find you." 

Broetag overheard the conversation as he walked over to the bed carrying the medical supplies and bandages he had found. He tried to offer an explanation.

 "She only bonds with one person at a time and it just happens, Commander that you're the one she's chosen and she will not abandon you easily. If anything, she'll come to you here." 

Archer was skeptical," What makes you think you can catch her and just how are you planning to do it?"

Broetag patiently explained, "We have an area lined with electrical impulse equipment that will trap her once she is inside the room. When we have her Captain, you may leave with the Commander. She's all we want and you can take the charts as well. I'll hold up my end of the deal and nothing will be said of your presence here."

Broetag thought he was being reasonable and hoped Archer would go along. He really didn't want any more trouble, and least of all did he want to use force on either Archer or Tucker. The young engineer was badly injured and Broetag hoped they could secure the siren soon and get the man back to his ship and medical care to prevent his death. Broetag's crew however were not so inclined to care; all they could see were the credits to be made and how their lives would change when they captured the entity.  

Trip heard what Broetag had said and didn't like the plan to capture the entity, but he was in no condition to say anything. The pain was so intense now; it was getting difficult to keep from passing out. His only comfort was that Jon was here and didn't seem angry with him after all. Trip deeply regretted that they had not stayed close friends and wanted now more than anything to express that regret to Jon, but his eyelids grew heavy and finally he passed out.  

As he listened to Broetag, this whole situation seemed unreal to Jon and he still wasn't convinced that there was such a creature.

_Maybe it's all in Trip's mind. They say the Expanse would drive you mad, and maybe that was starting to happen to Trip. He had suffered an emotional loss with his sister's death and then the resulting lack of sleep could have made him vulnerable to the effects of the Expanse. Broetag and his men could also be delusional as well since they had been in the Expanse a lot longer._

Jon decided to play along till he had a chance to contact Enterprise. However, he didn't like the plan either, for it would mean delaying getting medical help for Trip.

Taking the bandages that Broetag had brought over, he started to pad the wound and then wrapped it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. All the while thinking about how wrong he'd been in not being more involved with his crew, and one officer in particular. Now there was a possibility that he would lose his friend and his heart ached at the thought. The man lying here was all he had left of what he had considered his family. Trip had worked with Jon and his father on the warp 5 engines and had made a considerable contribution to its development. Henry Archer had practically adopted Trip since the young engineer found himself staying at their house more than his own apartment whenever he stayed late to work on the engine. They were close then, like brothers and Jon missed that. He promised himself things would change if he could just get Trip out of this situation alive. He didn't think that Broetag would kill them, but Trip was in a bad way and he wasn't sure the younger man could survive much longer further medical attention.

Finally, he'd done all he could. The bleeding had slowed, but Trip seemed very weak and was now unconscious. His pale face was covered with perspiration and reflected his pain. Archer looked at him once more resting his hand on Trip's shoulder, then turned to Broetag. 

"I've done what I could, but he may die before your entity even arrives." 

"It's a chance I have to take, Captain, " Broetag offered regretfully. "You must come with me now, as I have to ready our containment field. It won't affect the Commander, but your presence here might keep her away."

Jon saw his chances of contacting Enterprise slowly evaporating. If he went with Broetag there wouldn't be any way of using his communicator. Reluctantly, he got up and after taking one more look at Trip turned to leave. Neither Jon nor Broetag noticed the entity as she came into the room from the air duct then quickly entered Trip.

                               *******************************

Reed had just been glancing at his scans of the Cargo ship that had been taken earlier, when he noticed an unusual reading. It showed a weapon discharge inside the ship that had happened a few minutes before. It captured his attention and he started to analyze it. There were still two humanoids on board and their life signs were there as well, but he decided to bring it to T'Pol's attention. Something wasn't right.

                               *********************************

Trip was on the beach once more, but he was lying on the sand watching the entity come down the shore toward him. For some reason he couldn't stand and then he remembered being shot. There was pain, even here, but he ignored it for he knew he must tell her to flee before they trapped her. It wasn't important that she had used him for she meant him no harm.

Her beautiful face reflected her concern as she gracefully kneeled beside him and a tear trickled down her cheek as she looked down at him. Trip wanted to say something, but she bent down and kissed his lips instead and he found himself captivated by her beauty once more. There was no passion in his feelings, for there was too much pain and somehow he knew inside that he was dying. 

He pushed that thought aside for it wasn't important now only that she must escape. Her thoughts came inside his head just as before and they were softly spoken and comforting.

" They have harmed you and it is because of me. I'm sorry, for I never meant for you to be injured." More tears made their way down her cheeks from her beautiful pale blue eyes. 

His hand trembled as he reached up and tried to wipe away her tears.

 "You have to leave before they trap you!" He pleaded with her when he felt the pain increase as the darkness slowly tried to claim him. 

Looking up at her one last time, "Please go!" he gasped for there was no more strength left in him to argue. Already the darkness was enveloping him and he was slowly slipping away like a leaf being blown in the wind.

"I cannot, I must help you." She gently placed her hand along side his face and closed her eyes. Trip no longer felt anything.

                                ************************

Broetag had shown Archer their set up for trapping the entity that they had placed in another room nearby. They had planned on placing Trip inside. Archer had then insisted on returning to the infirmary to check on Trip. Something told him to and when he touched Trip's hand, it was cold to the touch. Fearing the worst, he searched for a pulse. When he couldn't find one everything inside him suddenly went cold as despair overwhelmed him.

_I'm too late! Trip's gone! _

 He'd just lost his last family member and best friend and there was nothing he could do. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Things That Come In The Night- Pt 10**

**The Watch Stander © 2003 Dec**

An: I'm adding this chapter early so no one will panic. The end will be the next chapter.

 Again, Thanks to everyone who read this and left reviews. It really helps when you know that people understand the story and what you're trying to convey in writing it. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.  

**             *************************************************** **

Reed and the Macos used the transporter to deposit them near to where the Captain's bio signs were. They easily over powered one of Broetag's crewmen they found there with very little resistance. The Lt. then sent three of the Macos in search of the rest of the cargo crew while he and one other man went to find the Captain and Trip.

                               ********************

Broetag entered the infirmary and knew something was wrong for Archer was standing very still. Broetag went over to the Captain then looked down at the Commander lying on the bed. The young man's face was pale, but the pain that had been reflected there before was gone now and he looked peaceful. Broetag realizing that he must be dead, suddenly felt ashamed that he had allowed this man to die and all of it was done because of greed.

"I'm sorry captain. I didn't mean for this to happen, " his voice full of regret for he had liked the young man. It was the Commander's strange reaction to Broetag's story about the siren that had caused Broetag to become suspicious in the first place. Broetag wished now that he had never instigated the scan for the creature. 

Archer didn't even look at him; he was lost in his own world of regret and sorrow. There was no amount of recriminations that would ever take away way the pain and despair he felt inside about losing Trip. 

All the time we've been in the Expanse I counted on having my crew behind me and they'd been there for me at every turn. 

_Where was I when just one of them needed me, and that one person my best friend no less._

Jon hadn't been there to help Trip and that fact alone would haunt him to his grave.

Getting no response from Archer, Broetag sighed. There was no reason now for the entity to come, it was all for naught and the young man had apparently died for nothing. He made a decision.

"I'll give you the charts anyway. I'll explain to my crew so they'll let you go." When Archer didn't answer him, he turned away and quietly left the room to go and tell his crew.

Reed and the other Maco had slipped unseen into another room when they heard Broetag's footsteps coming down the hall. They watched as he passed by, then quickly went on unseen to the infirmary.

Reed looked inside the room and seeing the Captain entered after checking to be sure he was alone. The Maco stayed at the door and watched the corridor.

Something was wrong for Archer was just standing there looking down.

"Captain? Are you all right?" Reed asked in a clipped accent.

 Getting no response, he approached Archer. Then Malcolm saw Commander Tucker's still body on the bed before him. Trip's face was ashen.

Archer looked up slowly, his face showed traces of tears on his cheeks. Although surprised by Malcolm's presence, he still said nothing.

Reed immediately checked the Commander and found no pulse. "Oh, God, Sir. Why couldn't I have come sooner?" he barely whispered as his emotions started to well up, but somehow he managed to control them. 

Archer seemed to be in shock and a more rational mind was needed now to get them out of here. There would be time later for grief and blame. 

The Maco came into the room and Reed directed him to help Archer. Reed started to pick up Trip, but Archer suddenly found his voice.

"I'll carry him, it's my fault this happened. " Jon's eyes were threatening to tear up again as he looked at Reed, "I should have listened to you." His voice reflected his heartache and regret.

Reed just nodded and said nothing as he watched Archer pick Trip up and carry him. One would have thought the Commander was asleep the way his peaceful face rested against Archer's shoulder, but Reed knew better. He slowly followed behind Archer as the Maco led them down the corridor to the shuttle bay. The others should be there by now for it was where they agreed to meet.

                       ********************************

Broetag and his crew were being guarded by the Macos in the cargo bay where Archer's shuttle had been left. One of the men, Nika had a bad bruise on the side of his head. A Maco was just behind him covering him.

 At any other time, Reed would have been boastful about their accomplishment in securing the ship so quickly. Under the present circumstance, he doubted the captain would be interested. 

Reed stood by Archer to offer what support he could. Despite Archer and Trip's differences of late, one could see how shattered the Captain was over losing the Commander. It was also an ache inside Malcolm that he would have to handle as well, but not now. He needed to get them all back to Enterprise. One of the Macos, Chang had communicated with T'Pol and told her they would be on their way back very soon. Everyone was in a somber mood for they had all seen the Captain carry Commander Tucker into the bay and realized the implication by the look of sorrow on Archer's face.

Broetag tried to approach the Captain and hand him the chart disks. "My men and I want you to have these, Captain. We're all sorry this happened."

The room took on air of silence as Archer turned to him and looked thoughtful for a moment then finally said, "Some things that you think you need,… come at too high a price." 

 He said the next part regretfully and with sorrow in his voice. "Other things that you do need and already have,… are beyond any price." 

He then looked directly at Broetag and his men, " I've lost something today that can't be replaced and there's nothing you can give me to take away the pain of that loss." 

The room was still silent, no one could speak. Even the Macos stood still for they had all liked Commander Tucker. 

Archer's voice suddenly grew harsh, all his anger welling to the surface at once and it was directed at Broetag. "All I want from you is your promise of silence. You never saw us here in the Expanse, for I swear if I find out you have told anyone I'll track you all down and blow you and your ship  to pieces!"

 His green eyes were intense and Broetag and his men knew he meant every word. 

Archer knew he had just become that hardened man that the Ossirian pirate said he couldn't be. He was now capable of killing people if necessary and these men in particular for they had caused Trip's death.

Broetag looked at him, then dropped his hand to his side that held the disks, "I understand, Captain. You have our word, nothing will be said."

Archer turned and with Reed's help entered the shuttle. It would be close quarters with them all inside so Jon sat on a bench in the back and continued to hold Trip across his lap. Reed sat across from him and noted that Archer's complexion now looked pasty for he was most likely in shock. The Lt intended to take him right to sickbay when they arrived on Enterprise. Phlox had been advised and would be waiting for them in the shuttle bay. 

                                    *********************

They were halfway back to Enterprise and silence still filled the shuttle. No one was talking out of respect for the Captain and the dead Commander.

 Reed looked at Archer and wondered if the man before him would be able to cope with this loss. Reed blamed him for it, but he also blamed himself for not getting to them in time to help the Commander. The details would be given in the debriefing, but Malcolm knew Archer would take all the responsibility of Trip's death upon himself. It would probably eat away at Archer's insides and wouldn't be a pretty sight. Trip wouldn't have wanted that to happen to his best friend, but Reed was at a loss as to how he could help prevent it. He just wasn't that close to Archer.   

Jon sat on the bench holding Trip and staring at nothing, his hands were cold and he felt numb inside. He was thinking about their first two years in space and how naïve they had all been, thinking nothing would hurt them. Trip taking photos on the ship came to mind and Jon had to smile inside to himself. The Commander had endeared himself to everyone, including one very unflappable Vulcan whom Trip always took pleasure in teasing at every opportunity. Jon's heart suddenly ached at that thought.

_God, I'll miss him_. 

Reed's sudden exclamation caught Jon's attention.

Reed was staring at him as he yelled ,"What the hell,…."

Archer felt movement in his arms and quickly looked down. Trip's ashen color was disappearing from his face and a flush of pink appeared on his cheeks, then his eyes suddenly opened.

Jon jerked upright and held onto Trip tighter to keep from dropping him, shocked at this sudden development.

"Trip!" he practically screamed it, then realizing what this meant suddenly felt dizzy with joy and had to lean back against the wall behind him. Tears started to well up in his eyes and for a moment he thought he was going crazy and imagining all this.

Reed was standing over them now, smiling as well, tears of joy forming in his eyes as well. 

"Commander!" Reed managed to stammer, "You're not dead!"

Trip didn't know what was happening and tried to focus on the two men above him. He felt like he was crawling back from a distant place and was exhausted. The last thing he remembered was passing out when the siren had refused to leave him.

Jon was holding him and Trip could see tears on his cheeks. He wondered what had happened. Reed was here as well and Trip decided that he must have rescued them for they were in the shuttle pod.

Finally, Trip was able to speak, "Capt'n,…did I miss something?"

"Miss something!" Reed practically sputtered. Then he leaned over Trip and said to him seriously, putting emphasis on each word, "If you ever… play dead again,… Mr. Tucker,… I swear I'll personally shoot you myself!" There was intense emotion behind it, but his smile gave away his feelings of joy.

Archer wiped his own tears away, and smiled as well, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't talk. He had his friend back and that's all that mattered right now.

With the exception of the pilot, all the Macos were watching the three men in the back of the shuttle. Discovering what had just happened they suddenly started to cheer. 

Trip felt Jon pull him closer as tears seemed to be forming again in the Captain's eyes. Realizing they all had thought him dead, Trip felt overwhelmed by their responses. It was too much for him to think about now, for he was so tired. Exhausted, but glad to be back with his friends, his eyelids suddenly grew heavy and slowly closed as he once more drifted off to sleep.  

                                   **********************

T'pol and Phlox stood side by side, both lost in their own somber thoughts as the shuttle landed in the bay. Both of them dreading the arrival of this shuttle bringing the Commander's body back.

They weren't prepared for the happy expressions on the faces  of the Macos as they quickly exited the shuttle. This allowed Phlox access to the rear of the pod and he quickly went inside not sure of what was happening. 

Reed was sitting there smiling and Archer who was holding the Commander's body looked exhausted and spent, but he too seemed happy as he allowed Phlox and  another crewman to take Trip from his arms and place him on a stretcher. Jon didn't trust his legs to be able to support himself, never mind carry Trip. 

He looked up at a puzzled Phlox, "He's alive, Doc. Not dead, we were mistaken." 

Phlox suddenly found himself smiling as well at the good news for he also like the Commander and had been distraught upon hearing that he had died. He quickly checked the Commander and discovered he was asleep.

"We'll get him to sickbay right away. This wound needs to treated." He left with Trip.

 Archer remained seated where he was, still trying to gather his wits.

Reed stood up to leave, but noticing that Archer hadn't moved, turned to him concerned. 

"Captain, Are you all right?" 

Jon smiled at him, "I don't think I can walk off this shuttle, Malcolm. My whole body feels numb."

Reed smiled at him reassuringly, "Of course you can, Sir. I'll help you." He took Archer's hands and pulled him to his feet. Then put his arm around the Captain's waist and helped him walk toward the front of the shuttle. Once there Archer found the strength to walk out the hatch by himself and up the stairs.  

Reed watched, knowing that everything was going to be all right now that they had Commander Tucker back.

                          ********************************  

TBC


	11. Chapter 11end

**Things That Come In The Night –Pt 11**

The Watch Stander 

An: I just want to thank everyone for their interest and reviews! This was the longest story I've ever written. I just hope I didn't ramble too much. The ending is kinda sappy, but I love sappy. Not sure what I'll write next, but with the 2nd half of the Enterprise season beginning one never knows, I have this idea……

Ps: You'll need a hanky!

Malcolm had insisted on accompanying Archer to sickbay for the captain looked shaken and might be suffering from delayed stress. It had been one hell of a trip back from the cargo ship and they still hadn't come down from the emotional roller coaster ride they had been through. 

_God I feel drained! Commander Tucker certainly can pull some amazing stunts!_

Trip waking up from the dead had surprised them all. Malcolm still didn't understand what had happened and hoped to find out from Dr. Phlox. 

They walked through the doors into sickbay and immediately went over to where Phlox had Trip. The Commander was lying on one of the medical beds and seemed to be sleeping. His color was much better and there wasn't any sign of pain on his face. Phlox was busy looking at one of his monitors on the wall at what most likely were Commander Tucker's readings.

Archer stepped up closer to the bed where Trip lay. He hesitated for a moment, but then reached out and touched one of Trip's hands. It was warm to his touch and no longer had the cold feel of death to it. For the first time since they had left the shuttle, he was able to take a deep breath. He wanted to be sure it was true that Trip was alive and that it hadn't been some kind of stress induced hallucination. Smiling slightly he looked down at the sleeping man, who until just a short time ago had been considered lost to them. Jon swallowed trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him. 

Phlox had seen the two men reflected in his monitor as they entered and now walked over to stand beside the Captain. His broad smile was happy as always. Captain Archer was obviously concerned with the Commander's condition. 

"He should all right, Captain. I've treated the wound and given him a sedative for the pain. Other than still having the flu, he should be fine in a few days."    

Archer looked at him unsure, questioning, "There was so much blood,.. I couldn't get it to stop." The memory of it flowing through his fingers was still vivid in Jon's mind.

Phlox smiled again, "Never the less, I was able to restore the blood he lost and he seems fine now. I don't know what happened over there, but he will be all right."

Archer turned back to Trip, trying to digest what the doctor had said. He suddenly felt fatigued and his legs felt like rubber bands. 

Malcolm grabbed Jon's arm when he saw him sway.

"Easy, Sir."

Phlox noticed and took a good look at the man before him. "Are you feeling all right Captain?"

Malcolm answered for Archer, "He said his body felt numb on the shuttle, couldn't walk."

Phlox nodded, "This has been a most stressful day for you Captain, I'm giving you a sedative and I want Lt Reed to walk you to your quarters."

For once Archer agreed and after receiving the shot from Phlox let Malcolm escort him to his quarters, but not before he took one last look at Trip to be sure he hadn't dreamt this whole thing up.

Phlox smiled as he watched him, "Don't worry Captain, he'll still be here in the morning." 

Jon smiled tiredly and left with Reed. Phlox with the help of his assistant moved Trip to a patient bed. Once the Commander was settled, Phlox tucked the covers around the still sleeping man and then pulled the curtains around the bed. He had discovered an enzyme in Commander Tucker's system, but it wasn't dangerous and had slowly dissipated after he had scanned the Commander. Tomorrow he would have to ask the Captain and the Commander what had actually happened. 

                                ***************************

It was some time later when the entity enter the curtained area from the air vent. She immediately went over to Trip and entered his mind.

Trip was on the beach again, but this time there was no pain. The beautiful creature once more walked over to him, smiling happily. She reached out her hand and gently touched his face. Her thoughts came once more into his head. 

"I'm so glad you're all right, for I wasn't sure I could save you."

Trip was puzzled for he remembered nothing except the feeling that he was dying as he tried to convince her to leave him. 

 "What did you do?" he slowly pulled her into his arms.  

She looked shyly into his eyes, eyes that she found so beautiful and so full of passion. His depth of feelings and thoughts had surprised her and she found herself caring about him. 

"I was able to share my life essence with you. It's the reason these people hunt me. They hope to extend their lives by using me. It's a gift of my race and something we can share if we want. I'm so happy I was able to help you." Her whole being was in that statement for she truly would have done anything to save him.

Trip didn't know what to say, then he remembered Malcolm's words in the shuttle 'You're not dead!'

"You saved my life, I remember now, they thought I was dead!" 

He clearly remembered Jon's face above him staring in the distance and how devastated he had looked, but that look had changed when he realized Trip was alive. 

Trip was speechless once more.

"Your friend's heart was broken for I could read his feelings through his touch as he held you on the shuttle. Your kind is capable of great emotions and passions. I only wish I could stay with you." Her face was regretful now, knowing that she would have to leave him.

Trip suddenly realized that he didn't want her to go, she had filled that well of loneliness that was inside of him. "You can't leave, I don't want you to!"

Sadly, she smiled at him, "I must, for others will follow and try to catch me. If I'm with you they will harm you." 

Seeing the distressed look in his eyes she added, "I have found feelings in your heart for another, she will take my place."

Trip was speechless, how did she know about T'Pol.  

She just smiled at him then kissed his lips once more, "Goodbye." she whispered to him, and his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep once more.

She left him there sleeping, wishing she could stay, but knowing she couldn't. 

                                   *******************

Trip awoke the next morning in sickbay, his eyes started to water when he remembered the entity saying goodbye. Once more, he felt the loneliness start to envelop him as he wiped away the tear on his cheek. Suddenly he felt someone's presence and turned his head, surprised to see the person who sat there. The smile on this person's face reached their eyes, something Trip hadn't seen happen in a long time. 

Capt'n, what are you doing here so early?

"Checking on you. Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Jon looked tired, but that hardened look he had been developing seemed softened somehow and there was a twinkle in his eye. 

The friend Trip remembered from before the Expanse was sitting here with him now. Trip felt himself smiling back and realized that he really wasn't alone anymore. He had friends that cared about him and it pushed away a lot of the sorrow he felt inside.

Jon looked at Trip and realized how much he wanted that smile on his friend's face to never disappear. "It's time we finished that conversation you started when we were interrupted."

Trip agreed. "She was just so beautiful, Capt'n. I don't know how to describe her…." Trip's voice went on and the two men were unaware that Phlox was across the room watching them happily. 

Phlox couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew by the expressions on their faces that they were once more friends. He sighed relieved and then walked over to the view port to look out at the area of space they were in known as the Expanse. 

Something small and white passed by the view port; the small entity left Enterprise and headed off into space once more in search of a host, but knowing that all her feelings would always be with the human she left behind.

                                                                                          END


End file.
